El Amor de Dos Hombres
by lexie2
Summary: Chloe deja SV a los 17 con el corazón roto y se construye una carrera exitosa en NY. El destino la trae a Gotham, donde se enamora de un tipo misterioso, para encontrase nuevamente en el fuego cruzado de los Luthors.¿Escapará indemne esta vez?
1. La Presentación

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes de Superman y de pertenecen a DC Comics y Gough & Millar. Los personajes del universo de Batman son propiedad de Bob Kane y DC Comics.

**Resumen:** Una Chloe con el corazón roto deja Smallville a los 17 y se construye una carrera exitosa en NY. El destino la trae a Gotham, donde se enamora de un tipo misterioso, para encontrase nuevamente en el fuego cruzado de los Luthors. ¿Podrá escapar indemne esta vez?

**Autor:** Lexie

**Calificación**: PG-13

**Nota de la autora:** si bien esta historia fue escrita hace tiempo, me permitió ganar el concurso Sci-Fic Fan Fiction de abril de 2008, organizado por Myfandoms.

**Nota 2:** Aunque Chloe y Lex no serán pareja al inicio de esta historia, la misma es Chlex

He aquí los tres primeros capítulos. ¡Disfrútenlos!

**EL AMOR DE DOS HOMBRES**

CAPÍTULO 1: La Presentación

La Mansión de Bruce Wayne

Chloe Sullivan nunca se había sentido cómoda en medio de la opulencia. La había experimentado de cerca cuando era una reportera adolescente e idealista en Smallville. Aún cuando Gabe le había enseñado a no juzgar a la gente por su situación económica o social, había aprendido de la manera más dura que no se podía confiar en la gente adinerada pues, tarde o temprano mostraban la hilacha.

El mundo de Bruce Wayne era un mundo del que Chloe deseaba escapar, porque le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos y solo una deuda como la que tenía con Vicki Vale la habían podido arrastrar al cóctel en la Mansión Wayne. Su vieja compañera de la universidad fue la primer amiga que cosechó cuando se mudó de Kansas a Ciudad Gótica, escapando de sus penas de amor. La mano que le había dado Vicki, cuando Chloe no conocía a nadie en la ciudad, fue algo que nunca olvidaría.

"¡Wayne ciertamente sabe cómo se vive ! " dijo Lois a su prima Chloe, recorriendo el salón de baile con la mirada.

"No es oro todo lo que reluce, Lois, " afirmó Chloe.

"Eres una chica demasiado cínica para tu edad, Chloe. No todos los tipos ricos son como Luthor. ¿Por qué no puedes darle a Wayne el beneficio de la duda? Después de todo, es el novio de tu mejor amiga. ¿No confías en su buen juicio? " le preguntó Lois.

"Me recuerda demasiado a él. Bruce sabe como cautivar a una mujer. Sólo espero que no la deseche cuando descubra que ya no le es de más utilidad. "

"Trata de poner cara alegre, primita. ¡Hazlo por mí! He venido con la idea de pasarla bien. No seas aguafiestas, por favooor, ¨le rogó Lois.

"Está bien. Está bien. Prometo que me comportaré bien, " dijo Chloe, dejando ver su característica sonrisa.

"Eso está mucho mejor, Chlo'. "

"¡Hola, chicas! ¿Listas para divertirse después de ese tedioso taller de periodismo? " intervino Vicki.

"Creo que a Chloe le vendría bien una copa de champagne, Vicki, " aseveró Lois.

"Chloe, sé cuanto odias estos eventos pero no podía soportar pensar en ti sentada sola en esa habitación de hotel un sábado por la noche. "

"¿Quién es esa criatura divina, Wayne ? " preguntó un joven alto de vestido de esmoquin.

"¿A cuál de las dos jóvenes damas te refieres? " respondió el CEO de Wayne Enterprises.

"A la diosa de ojos verdes parade junto a tu novia. "

"Esa es Chloe Sullivan, una vieja compañera de estudios de Vicki. Es reportera en el New York Times. La bella dama a su derecha es su prima Lois Lane, la conocida periodista del Daily Planet. "

"¿Chloe Sullivan, dijiste? " preguntó el joven especulativamente.

"Sí, así es. "

"¿Podrías presentarme, Wayne ? "

"Tienes un gusto excelente, amigo mío. Seguro, te voy a presentar. Ven, " dijo, caminando en dirección a las tres jóvenes.

"Sólo tengo un favour más que pedirte, Bruce, " dijo el otro hombre, deteniendo al multimillonario. "No le digas quién soy. "

"¿Por qué no? No sería la mujer que creo que es si te prejuzgara, " expresó Wayne.

"No conoces toda la historia, Bruce. No querrá saber nada conmigo en el momento en que mi nombre salga de tu boca. "

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con ella, si se puede saber ? "

"Sólo quiero conocerla. El resto dependerá de ella, Bruce. "

"Ten cuidadol. Cualquier amiga de Vicki es mi amiga. Si algo le ocurre, la pagarás caro. "

"No te preocupes, Wayne. Puedo no haber crecido en tu mundo, pero soy un caballero. "

"Buenas noches, Srta Sullivan, Srta Lane. Me alegro de que hayan podido venir. "

"Es un placer estar aquí, Sr Wayne, " respondió Lois con una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Permítanme presentarles a uno de mis hombres de más confianza, el gerente más joven de Wayne Enterprises, el Sr Daniel Fox, " dijo Bruce, concediéndole el deseo a su amigo.

En el instante en que Daniel fue presentado a Chloe, Lois se dio cuenta de que había sido testigo de uno de esos momentos especiales que ocurren una vez- o si se es afortunado, dos veces- en la vida. Habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez en que había visto a su prima tan radiante. No creía que existiera en el mundo nadie que mereciera ser más feliz que Chloe. Había habido demasiada tristeza en su vida. Comenzando por el abandono de su madre y culminando con el amor no correspondido. El venir a Ciudad Gótica para concurrir a ese bendito taller no había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo después de todo.


	2. La Revelación

CAPÍTULO 2: La Revelación

Chloe no podía creer en su suerte. Había concurrido al cóctel a regañadientes, simplemente para darle el gusto a Vicki y a su prima Lois. De hecho, si alguien le hubiera dicho que justamente allí encontraría un hombre que le haría sentir mariposas en el estómago después de tantos años, se le hubiera reído en la cara.

En el instante en que Bruce la presentó a Daniel, sintió que había encontrado a su alma gemela, un joven con quien se sentía tan conectada como con Clark. Su encuentro tuvo tal impacto en ella que decidió prolongar su estadía en Ciudad Gótica y quedarse en el departamento de Vicki durante un mes. Sin embargo, su visita temporaria a la ciudad finalmente se volvió permanente cuando Daniel le pidió matrimonio unos pocos meses después, y Chloe decidió dejar su empleo en Nueva York y tomar otro en el diario más importante de Ciudad Gótica.

"Estoy contenta de verte tan feliz, Chloe-aunque todo parece haber ocurrido un poco demasiado rápido. Yo temía que terminaras tus días como una vieja solterona, " confesó Vicki.

"¿Realmente me considerabas una causa perdida, Vicki ? "

"Bueno, estaba comenzando a perdr la fe. Estabas demasiado dolida cuando te conocí, y soy conciente de que tomas muy en serio las desilusiones. "

"¿No tienes miedo a la competencia en el trabajo, Vicki ? "

"Hay suficiente espacio en el diario par alas dos, Chloe. Ciudad Gótica siempre ha sido rica en historias sobre las que escribir, y una reportera no puede cubrir todas las noticias. Adoro tenerte aquí. "

"Eres la mejor amiga que hubiera podido desear, Vicki. Estoy permanentemente en deuda contigo. No hubiera conseguido este empleo de no haber sido por ti. "

"¿Estás bromeando? Con tu talento podrías haber conseguido cualquier trabajo para el que te hubieras presentado. "

"Quizás. Pero no había una vacante. Simplemente convenciste al director de que creara una para mi. "

"No lamentará su decisón. Espera y versa. Me subirá el sueldo por el favour que le he hecho. "

"¡Ah! Entonces ayudar a una amiga no fue la principal razón detrás de este favor. "

"¡Oh! Esos deben ser los muchachos, " dijo Vicki al escuchar el timbre sonar.

"Buenas noches, damas, "saludó, entrando a la habitación. " El carruaje os espera abajo. "

"¿Por qué no se adelantan, Bruce ? Me agradaría hablar algo con Chloe primero, " dijo Daniel.

"Seguro. Vicki, ¿vamos? " dijo Bruce, ofreciéndole el brazo.

"Los esperaremos en el auto, " agregó Vicki, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Te ves asombrosa, Chloe !¿Te he dicho últimamente cuán afortunado soy de que hayas aceptado mi propuesta? "

"Como cien veces, Daniel, " respondió con una amplia sonrisa."¿De qué querías hablar? "preguntó, notando que de pronto se había puesto serio.

"Espero que comprendas, Chloe. Si te hubiera dicho esto esa noche en que nos conocimos, no nos hubieras dado una oportunidad. "

"¿De qué hablas, Daniel ? Está empezando a asustarme. "

"Recuerda que te amo, Chloe, y no quisiera que lo que tengo que decirte se interpusiera entre nosotros, " dijo, tomándole las manos en las suyas y llevándola hacia el sofá para sentarse.

"¿Está todo bien, Chloe ? " preguntó Vicki por lo bajo una vez que estuvieron el restaurant.

"Sí, estoy bien, " dijo, ojeando el menu.

"¿Le has dicho la verdad ? "le susurró Bruce al joven sentado a su lado. "¿Qué dijo? " agregó cuando lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

"Me dará una respuesta mañana, " confesó.

"No te preocupes. Te aceptará, "le aseguró Bruce. "Bien, damas, ¿qué ordenamos ? "

Chloe hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aparecer tranquil durante la cena. La revelación de su prometido ciertamente la había sorprendido, pero no podía culparlo por haberle mentido. Jamás hubiera considerado salir con él de haber sabido quién era. Ahora, su mente era un caos. Sopesando los pro y los contra de hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba le estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Le había prometido tener una respuesta para el día siguiente, y no quería hacerle esperar. Sería la segunda decisión más difícil de su vida; la primera había sido la de dejar atrás.

A la mañana siguiente Chloe llamó por teléfono al hombre que había conocido como Daniel durante seis meses y le pidió encontrase en el parque.

"¿Tienes tu respuesta? " preguntó nervioso.

"Sí, " respondió, poniendo una mano encima de la suya y dándole un fuerte apretón.

"¿Comprendes que no podía seguir adelante con la ceremonia sin decirte quien era yo, verdad? No hubieras estado legalmente casados si hubiera mentido, " explicó.

"Comprendo por qué creíste que me tenías que mentir y te perdono por ello. Déjame hacerte una pregunta, sin embargo. ¿Eres empleado de Wayne Enterprise? ¿O eso también fue una mentira ? "

" No, Bruce dijo la verdad. Me encanta la idea de ganarme el sustento. A pesar de la sangre que corre por mis venas, ésta es la única vida que he conocido, y no quiero que eso cambie. Sabes, nadie- excepto Vicki y Bruce- sabe que he pedido tu mano en matrimonio, y se puede quedar así. Mi familia no necesita saberlo. "

"Son tu familia. No podría pedirte que dejaras de verlos por mi. "

"Haría cualquiercosa por darte el gusto. "

"Tu nombre no cambia lo que siento por tí, Lucas Luthor. Mi respuesta es 'Sí. Me casaré contigo," respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

" Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Chloe Sullivan, " respondió, besándola cálidamente en los labios.


	3. Las Mujeres de Sus Vidas

**CAPÍTULO 3:** Las Mujeres de sus Vidas

"Me caso, hermanito. Serás tío en siete meses. "

"¡Esas son noticias fantásticas, Lex ! " exclamó Lucas, abrazando a su hermano mayor. "¿Ya se lo has dicho al viejo? "

"No estoy seguro de que vaya a invitarlo a la boda, Lucas. "

"Eres su primogénito, Lex, y él parece haber cambiado. "

"Al que nace barrigón es al ñudo que lo fajen, Lucas. No dejes que te engañe. "

"¿Cuándo es el gran evento? "

"En dos semanas. ¿Serás mi padrino, hermanito? " preguntó Lex con una cálida sonrisa.

"Será un honor, Lex. ¡Dios, estoy feliz por ti y por Lana! "

"Aún no puedo creer que me haya aceptado, Lucas. Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. "

"Mereces ser tan feliz como cualquiera, Lex. "

"¿Qué hay de ti, Lucas ? ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida? " preguntó Lex, descorchando una botella de champagne.

"Hay alguien. Es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, Lex, "contestó, aceptando la copa que Lex le dio.

"¿La traerás a la boda? Me gustaría conocer a la mujer que puede hacer sonrojar a mi hermanito como un adolescente, "agregó, levantando la copa.

"Es una mujer comprometida con su carrera. Veré que puedo hacer, " respondió.

"Brindemos: Por las mujeres en nuestras vidas. Qué pongan fin a la maldición de ser un Luthor, " deseó Lex, chocando su copa con la de su hermano.

Lucas dejó la Mansión Luthor una hora después, pensando cuánto le revelaría a Chloe. Sabía que Lana había sido su major amiga en la adolescencia, pero no quería forzar un encuentro con Lex. Aún así, se sentía incómodo con la idea de tener que inventor más mentiras para mantener su matrimonio en secreto.

Lucas estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Lionel lo estaba esperando junto al auto.

" Lucas, es bueno verte por aquí. ¿Qué te trae a Smallville ? "

"Buenas tardes, padre, "dijo, aceptando su abrazo. " Estoy visitando a mi única familia. ¿Es eso un crimen? "

"¿Tu única familia? ¿Qué pensaría de eso... la Srta Sullivan? ¿O debería decir la Sra Luthor? " preguntó irónicamente Lionel.

"¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? "

"¿Lucas, no me conoces? Siempre me mantengo informado sobre mis hijos. Sé que has estado casado durante seis meses, de la misma manera en que estoy consciente de que mi primogénito se casa con Lana Lang en dos semanas. Supongo que no piensa invitarme, ¿cierto? "

"Lo está pensando, " concedió Lucas.

"Se está hacienda tarde, hijo. Tu esposa debe estar preocupada. Envíale mis saludos. "

"Adiós, padre, " lo saludó Lionel, volviéndose a poner la alianza de matrimonio.

"Adiós, Lucas. Conduce con cuidado, " respondió, cerrando la puerta del auto de Lucas.

La relación de Lionel con la viuda Kent parecía haber cambiado al Viejo. A diferencia de Lex, Lucas aún tenía fe en la humanidad y estaba listo para darle a su padre una segunda oportunidad. El problema era cómo convencer a Chloe para que le diera el beneficio de la duda cuando había ayudado a Lex a ponerlo tras las rejas tantos años atrás.


	4. La Noche Cae Sobre Smallville

**Capítulo 4**: La Noche Cae Sobre Smallville

La boda de Lex and Lana era en tres días y el novio estaba hablando por teléfono con Sotheby's para hacer su puja final por una Madonna renacentista que tenía la intención de dar a Lana como regalo.

"Ciento cincuenta, Harris..., " dijo en el celular. " Sube a trescientos... No me interesa si suena ridículo. La quiero, Harris. ¡Puja! "

"¿Lex ? ¿Interrumpo? " preguntó Lana desde la puerta.

" No, no. Adelante, " le dijo. " ¿Es nuestra? Perfecto. Haz que la envíen a la mansión, "le susurró a Harris. "Ha sido un placer como siempre, " agregó, cerrando el teléfono movil. "Hola, preciosa, " dijo, dando la vuelta al escritorio y besando a Lana dulcemente en los labios.

"Tengo noticias maravillosas que compartir contigo, Lex, " dijo, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

"Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Lana. ¿Qué otra cosa podría aumentar mi dicha? "

"Lucas viene a la boda... "

"Lo sé. Es mi padrino. Prometió estar aquí. "

"Sí, pero no viene solo. "

"¿Ha convencido a ese dechado de virtudes que lo acompañe? "

"¿Quieres decir su esposa? "preguntó Lana, enfatizando la última palabra.

"¿Esposa? Bueno, ciertamente nos ganó de mano. La última vez que hablamos estaba obnubilado pero aún soltero, " dijo Lex sorprendido.

"Dijiste que vino... ¿cúando... ? ¿Diez u once días atrás? "

"Sí, correcto..., " contestó Lex, mirando a Lana especulativamente.

"Ha estado casado desde hace seis meses, Lex. "

"¡Seis meses ! ¿Por qué lo mantendría en secreto? "

"Bueno, les he prometido que no levantaría la perdiz, así es que deberás esperar otros tres días para obtener una respuesta a esa pregunta, " le respondió, parándose en puntas de pie para rozar sus labios con los de él.

"¿Estás tratando de distraerme, Lana ? "

"¿Cómo está funcionando hasta el momento? "

"Puedes seguir intentándolo para ver si funciona, " contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Lex ? "

"¡Ah, entonces todo esto era simplemente una estrategia para agarrarme con las defensas bajas! Dime, ¿qué ocurre "

"¿Puedo tomar prestado tu auto, Lex ? El mio está en el mecánico... Algo que ver con el carburador. Necesito ir a la modista para los últimos ajustes. "

"¿Por qué no te llevo yo? "le sugirió Lex, recogiendo las llaves.

" No, Lex. No se supone que veas el vestido antes de la ceremonia. "

"Esperaré afuera. "

"Bueno... verás... hay algo más que debo hacer y... es una sorpresa, Lex. Por favooor... " le rogó. "Seré cuidadosa. "

"Sabes que no es necesario que me compres nada, Lana. Ya me has dado el más grande de los regalos, " murmuró, colocando unos cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja.

"Déjame hacer esto, Lex, " le rogó.

"Está bien. Tú ganas, " dijo, dándole las llaves. "Conduce con cuidado, Lana. "

"Quita ese ceño fruncido de tu rostro, Lex. Estaré de regreso en una hora, " terminó, abrazándolo fuerte y dándole un rápido beso en la boca.

Lex estaba en las nubes desde que Lana le dijo que se encontraba en la dulce espera, y su habitual instinto protector estaba a toda marcha. Era difícil para él controlar su deseo de proteger a ella y al bebé de cualquier peligro. Dios sabía que no quería que se sintiera sofocada, pero había perdido a demasiadas personas preciosas en su vida para correr el riesgo de perder también a ella y a su hijo por nacer.

Lana había tenido muchas dudas acerca de su relación con Lex. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido para ella, o quizás se estaba engañando y no había querido ver las señales que siempre habían estado allí. Estaba aterrada, aterrada de que su amor por él no fuera suficiente, de decepcionarlo. Lo que Lex sentía por ella no se podía comparar a lo que ella había tenido una vez con Clark- el suyo había sido un inocente sueño adolescente, y lo que Lex le estaba ofreciendo era pasión adulta. Dijo que ella le había dado el mundo, y cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos le creía. Aún así, existían momentos, cuando no estaba con él, en los que no sabía quién era ella. Lana sabía que Lex pondría el mundo a sus pies, pero no estaba segura de ser suficiente mujer para estar a su lado.

Lex se preguntó si no debería haberla detenido de alguna forma, pedido que un chofer viniera de Metropolis si no quería que él le estorbase- pero se había prometido a sí mismo que controlaría su instinto sobreprotector. Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos en el momento en que ella colocó la llave en el arranque y el Porsche plateado de Lex estalló en llamas.


	5. Mensajero de Malas Noticias

**Capítulo 5**: Mensajero de Malas Noticias

"¡Oye, Lucas ! Enciende el reproductor de DVDs y pon una película, " dijo Chloe desde la cocina. "Yo llevo las palomitas de maíz. "

"He traído dos DVDs- una película de acción y una para chicas. ¿Cuál pongo primero? "

"Pon la de acción primero, "dijo ella, colocando el bol con palomitas sobre la mesa ratona. "Si colocas la de chicas primero te vas a dormir antes de los títulos finales. "

"¿Qué estás insinuando ? " preguntó, lanzándole un almohadón.

"¡Vamos! Sabes que trajiste la comedia romántica sólo por darme el gusto, "respondió, pegándole con el almohadón antes de que los interrumpiera el timbre. "¿Quién puede ser a esta hora de la noche? "preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Es Bruce! "dijo Lucas, observando por la mirilla.

"¿Bruce? ¿Está Vicki con él? "

" No, está solo, " respondió, quitando la llave a la puerta. "¡Hola, Bruce ! ¿Qué te trae por aquí un sábado a la noche? ¿Problemas en el paraìso? "preguntó bromeando.

"Siento arruinarles la velada, pero me temo que tengo malas noticias. Verán, la razón por la que estoy aquí es... Lex. "

"¿ Lex? ¿Qué le ocurre? "preguntó Lucas con preocupación en el rostro.

"Él está bien. Bueno... no exactamente... ha explotado un vehículo. "

"¿Está herido?" preguntó Chloe, apagando el televisor.

"No, él no estaba en el automóvil pero sí su prometida. "

"¿Lana? " dijo Chloe agitada. "¿Cómo está? "

"Me temo che ha muerto, Chloe, " respondió Bruce serio.

"¿Muerto ? ¡Oh, Dios mío, Lucas ! " exclamó, rompiendo en llanto. "¿Has hablado con Lex?" le preguntó a Bruce. " Debe estar desvastado. Lucas, Lana y el bebé... "

"No he hablado con Lex. No está disponible, como se pueden imaginar. Lionel me llamó y me pidió que les comunicara las novedades, Lucas, " explicó Bruce. "El helicóptero nos está esperando en el helipuerto. Podemos llegar a Smallville en una hora, " ofreció.

"Deberías ir tú, Lucas. Te va a necesitar allí, " dijo Chloe, enjugándose las lágrimas.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Chloe? "preguntó un pálido Lucas. "¿No vienes? Lana fue tu amiga en una época. ¿No quieres despedirte de ella? "

"Lo que Lana una vez fue no estará allí, Lucas. Dudo que quede algo de ella. Además, si yo aparezco en el funeral será como hurgar en la herida. Verte felizmente casado, mientras él ha perdido todo, haría las cosas más difíciles. No, no iré. Había decidido concurrir a la boda, y aún estaba pensando en qué iba a decirle cuando lo viera. Ahora definitivamente no sabría qué decirle."

"Está bien. Si es así como te sientes... , " dijo Lucas, besándola en la frente.

"Te prepararé la valija, " respondió una llorosa Chloe, entrando al dormitorio.

¡Dios! Durante tantos años había intentado tanto odiarlo. Había convencido a todos, incluyéndose, de que odiaba hasta el sonido de su nombre. La verdad era que la había herido profundamente- no con palabras sino con la distancia que había puesto entre ellos. Por casi un año se habían convertido en socios y buenos amigos. Habían trabajado juntos para enviar a Lionel a la carcel y luego, una vez que ella hubo testificado, comenzó a evitarla como si ya no la considerara util. Se sintió descartada como un viejo juguete, descartada cuando creía que había algo más entre ellos que una mera amistad.

Cuando Lucas le contó sobre Lex y Lana, sintió un leve malestar en el estómago, pero fue un sentimiento pasajero. Ahora era una mujer felizmente casada y no podía sino sentirse contenta por él. Estaba cansada de tratar de odiarlo y Dios sabía que había habido mucho sufrimiento en la vida de Lex. Chloe se había sentido lista para dejar el pasado atrás, y concurrir a la boda hubiera sido el primer paso para reconstruir su amistad pero, ahora, no podía encontrar el coraje de verlo otra vez cara a cara.


	6. Tendiendo una mano

**CAPÍTULO 6**: Tendiendo Una Mano

Seis meses más tarde

"Caballeros, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, "dijo Wayne, dándoles la mano a un par de ingenieros holandeses.

"Esperamos tener noticias suyas pronto, Sr Wayne, " dijo el mayor de los dos hombres.

"Lo espero con ansias, Sr Van Der Hoven, " contestó Bruce , acompañándolos hasta el ascensor. "¡ Lucas ! " gritó una vez que se hubieron cerrado las puertas tras los extranjeros. "¿Podría hablar un momento contigo, por favor? "

"Seguro, Bruce, " respondió el más joven de los Luthor. "¿Ocurre algo con los contratos que deje en tu escritorio? " preguntó nervioso.

"No, no. No se trata de negocios, amigo mio. ¿Has hablado últimamente con tu hermano? "

"He tratado de contactarlo varias veces después del funeral pero no responde mis llamadas. Hablé con papá la semana pasada, pero no me pudo contar mucho. "

"Supongo que no se hayan en buenas relaciones como siempre. "

"Peor que nunca. Papá ha tratado de sacudirlo pero sólo ha logrado distanciarlo aún más. "

"Lo imagino... Lo vi el viernes pasado cuando fui a Metropolis a cerrar el trato con Octagon. "

"¿Vistes a papá? "

" No, a Lex. Bueno, en realidad, lo vi al pasar, pero lo que vi me afectó, Lucas. Conozco esa mirada en sus ojos; es la misma que vi en mi espejo cuando el hombre que asesinó a mis padres salió libre de cargos. Debe estar obsesionado con cazar a quien quiera que sea responsable por la muerte de Lana. Pero si no lo ayudamos, acabará consigo. He estado pensando... ¿Te molestaría que lo invitara a venir? "

"Podrías intentarlo pero no veo cuál sería la diferencia. No estoy seguro de que conteste tu llamado. Es un ermitaño en estos días. "

"Lex nunca ha sido de los que rechazan una propuesta de negocios beneficiosa. Si disfrazara la invitación como si fuera algo de negocios, ¿crees que vendría? "

"¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente? "preguntó un extrañado Lucas.

"Estoy pensando en proponerle una sociedad. "

"¿Estás planeando hacerlo parte del nuevo proyecto? " dijo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Crees que sería sabio? "

"He conocido a tu hermano desde la infancia, Lucas. Nunca se ha sentido más motivado que cuando está sufriendo. Recuerdo cómo era cuando falleció su mamá. "

"Tú eres el jefe, Bruce. Estoy consciente de qué pediste mi opinión por amabilidad pero ya te has decidido. Adelante, entonces. Yo hablaré con Chloe. "

"¿Sabe que estás casado con ella? "

"No hablamos acerca de eso en el funeral, Bruce. "

Wayne contactó a Lex no por teléfono sino por correo privado. El multimillionario de Ciudad Gótica sabía que Lex sólo consideraría ser parte del Proyecto Terra si viera los detalles en papel- los informes escritos eran el camino más seguro para llegar a su agil mente de negocios. Bruce estaba convencido de que el potencial de desarrollar satélites de vanguardia para localizar los recursos minerales no renovables más buscados, tales como el petróleo, el carbón y el agua, sería irresistible para el otro soltero más codiciado de E.E.U.U. . Y estaba en lo cierto. Dos dias más tarde, la secretaria de Bruce le pasó la llamada de Lex.


	7. La Pelea

**Nota**: ¡Hola!

He subido tres capítulos cortos de mi historia Chlex El Amor de Dos Hombres. Siento la tardanza pero estos han sido tiempos un tanto caóticos y no me ha quedado demasiado disponible para traducir al español.

Si me es posible, trataré de traducir algunos capítulos más esta semana para ponerlos antes del viernes.

Siento que sean cortos pero ésta fue una de las primeras cosas que he escrito y con el tiempo mis entregas se fueron haciendo muchísimo más largas. Estoy subiendo las fics en español en forma cronológica, por lo que si continúan leyéndolas verán como he madurado a través del tiempo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Lexie

**CAPÍTULO 7:** La Pelea

"¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Lucas ? " le preguntó Chloe preocupada durante la cenar. " Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Estos últimos seis meses has estado distraído y... ¿está todo bien? ¿Es por mí? No fue mi intención desatenderte, pero sabes que la historia en la que estábamos trabajando con Vicki era importante para mi carrera."

"Lo sé, Chloe; y me alegro por ambas. No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver contigo. "

"¿Entonces, se trata de negocios? ¿Bruce te está cargando las espaldas con muchas cosas? Porque si es así, me va ha escuchar. "

"¡No, Chloe ! " exclamó. "Lex viene a Ciudad Gótica, " le espetó.

"¿Es eso lo que te ha tenido preocupado todo este tiempo? "

"Sí,... bueno... no. "

"¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? Que piensa venir a Ciudad Gótica, quiero decir."

"Desde ayer a la mañana. "

"Entonces no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente,"dijo Chloe, comenzando a levantar la mesa.

"¿Qué quieres decir? "preguntó un nervioso Lucas.

"No sé qué quiero decir, Lucas. Tú dime... ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa ? "

"Bueno, para empezar, ya no me hablas como solías hacerlo. "

"No te quiero preocupar con cosas que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra vida juntos, Chloe. "

"¡Lo que sea que te está molestando tiene que ver con nuestra vida, Lucas, teniendo en cuenta que nos está afectando! " explotó Chloe.

"Esta mañana dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, Chloe, y no sé qué creí pero ciertamente no era esto, " dijo, levantándose de la silla. "¿No eres feliz? ¿Hay algo que deses que yo no te haya dado? "

"No estamos hablando de bienes materiales, Lucas. Nunca se ha tratado de eso. No me casé contigo por tu apellido. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, " dijo Chloe, cerrando de un golpe la puerta del dormitorio.

Lucas se preguntó cómo las cosas se habían deteriorado hasta tal punto y no pudo sino echarse la culpa por la brecha que había creado entre ambos. Chloe tenía razón; la había hecho a un lado y ahora no sabía cómo salvar la distancia. Si tan sólo ella supiera... jamás lo perdonaría.


	8. Bienvenido a Ciudad Gótica

**CAPÍTULO 8:** Bienvenido a Ciudad Gótica

Habían pasado seis meses desde esa noche fatídica. Seis meses durante los cuales Lex había concentrado su dinero y esfuerzos en rastrear al asesino de su hijo por nacer y de su futura esposa sin resultado. LexCorp se había convertido en un medio para conseguir un fin, y no se detendría hasta tener la cabeza del culpable servida en bandeja.

Aún así, se dio cuenta de que su obsesión había terminado con una porción importante de sus bienes y de que, tarde o temprano, debería volver arrastrándose al umbral de Lionel para rogarle que lo aceptase de vuelta. Perder la autoestima sería un precio pequeño a pagar a cambio de la vida de la persona que le había quitado a su futura familia.

La propuesta de Bruce Wayne había sido completamente inesperada y le proveyó una solución que podia ayudarlo a salvar lo que le quedaba de orgullo. La tomó con ambas manos y voló a Ciudad Gótica en su jet tres día más tarde.

" Hola, hermano. Espero que no te moleste que te haya venido a recoger en mi auto. Bruce quería enviarte su limusina, pero le dije que te debería recibir tu propia familia y no algun chofer al que ni siquiera conocieras, " dijo Lucas, abrazando a su hermano mayor.

" Hola, Lucas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo," dijo con ojos nublados. "Gracias por venir tú mismo. "

"Sube. Pondremos tu equipaje en el baúl. Bruce nos espera en su oficina. ¿A propósito, cómo estuvo el vuelo? "

" Sin inconvenientes. En mi vida esa es una bendición, " dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"He tratado de contactarme contigo, Lex, " murmuró Lucas, dando vuelta a la llave de arranque.

" Lo sé. Escuché tus mensajes. Lo siento per no tenía ganas de hablar... ¿ Qué tal la vida de casado "

" Bien, " respondió luego de dudar por una fracción de segundo.

"No pareces seguro, Lucas. ¿Qué ocurre? "

" Tuvimos nuestra primera discusión anoche. Creo que cometí un gran error, Lex. "

"¿A qué se debió la discusión? "

"Fue mi culpa, Lex. Tengo secretos para con ella y lo sabe. Mi única intención era protegerla, pero no le puedo decir la verdad. "

" Los secretos son nuestro apellido, Lucas. ¿La has engañado, hermano? " preguntó serio Lex.

"¡No ! Jamás he mirado a otra mujer, Lex. "

"Habla con ella entonces. No puedes darte pon vencido y poner en peligro tu matrimonio port u estúpido orgullo Luthor, Lucas. "

"Nuestro matrimonio es sólo parte de lo que me tiene preocupado, Lex. Lo siento. No era mi intención cargarte con mis problemas. No tengo derecho. "

"Desearía poder ayudarte, Lucas, y ... "

"Yo me metí solo en esto y me corresponde a mí vérmelas con ello, Lex, " Lucas lo interrumpió . "Bueno, aquí estamos.Wayne Enterprises. Te acompaño hasta la oficina de Bruce y los dejo charlar. Yo tengo un par de llamadas que hacer, " dijo Lucas, estacionando el auto en el lugar reservado en su nombre.

Lex estudió el perfil de su hermano por el rabillo del ojo mientras subían al despacho privado de Wayne. Se veía tenso y agotado. Tenía ojeras y parecía cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas. Aunque Lex tenía más que suficiente de qué preocuparse, se prometió que se ocuparía de averiguar qué le ocurría a su hermano. Después de todo, Lucas era la única familia que le quedaba a parte de su padre.


	9. No Otra Vez

**CAPÍTULO 9:** No Otra Vez

Tres horas después del arribo de Lex a Ciudad Gótica, los abogados de Wayne comenzaron a redactar el borrador de los documentos que sellarían su sociedad. Bruce sabía que el joven multimillonario necesitaba el trato por más de una razón, y creía que Luthor aportaría mucho al proyecto- su visión y algunos de los mejores técnicos disponibles.

Invitarlo a formar parte de ' Terra ' era también una forma de agradecerle a Lex el que le hubiera dado una mano a Bruce en su pasado lucha por obtener el control de Wayne Enterprises. Unos años atrás- cuando Bruce había vuelto de su autoimpuesto exilio después del juicio por el asesinato de sus padres- la información que Lex había tenido sobre varios de los miembros de la Junta Directiva de Wayne Enterprises le había provisto a Bruce de lo que lo necesitaba para tomar el control del emporio de su fallecido padre.

Lex era uno de los pocos compañeros del internado a los que Bruce había admirado, y el hecho de que ninguno de los dos perteneciera al círculo exclusivo de amigos de Oliver Queen los había acercado. La relación de Bruce con Lucas era el resultado de su amistad con Lex. Cuando el hermano mayor le había pedido que ayudase a su hermano pequeño en un intento por mantenerlo lejos de la esfera de influencia de Lionel, Bruce había acatado sus deseos- y Lucas no lo hubo decepcionado, había sido una gran adquisición Wayne Enterprises.

"Bueno, Lex. ¿Qué dices? ¿Celebramos cenando esta noche? " dijo un sonriente Wayne.

"¿Podríamos posponerlo un día, Bruce ? Me gustaría recuperar unas horas de sueño," explicó Lex.

"Seguro. ¿Qué tal mañana a la noche? "

"Cuenta conmigo. "

"¿Quieres que te alcance a tu hotel, Lex ? "

" No,gracias, Bruce. Lucas ha prometido acercarme. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? "

" Adelante. "

"¿Conoces a la esposa de Lucas? "

"Sí, he tenido el placer de conocerla. Es una magnífica dama. "

"¿Sabes cómo andan las cosas entre ellos? "

"No soy metido, Lex. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? "

"¿Has notado alguna cosa extraña en la conducta de Lucas últimamente? "

"Se ve cansado. Le he ofrecido un mes de vacaciones pagas, pero las ha rechazado. Supongo que se ha estado sobre-exigiendo. Este Nuevo proyecto le ha demandado muchas horas de trabaji. Si hay alguien ha quien echarle la culpa, échamela a mí, viejo amigo. "

"No sé, Bruce... "

"No debería preocuparte tanto. Estoy seguro de que no pasa nada, lo solucionarán. "

"Quizás tengas razón. "

"¿Puedo pasar? "preguntó Lucas desde la puerta. "Me he cruzado con los abogados de salida, " agregó.

"Es oficial, Lucas. Firmaremos los documentos para la sociedad mañana. Dale a Lex la bienvenida a ´Terra ´."

"Felicitaciones, Lex, " dijo Lucas, palmeando a su hermano en la espalda. "Estoy seguro de que esta sera una sociedad legendaria. ¿ Estás listo para irnos? Me gustaría pasar por una florería."

"Las flores son el major camino para llgar al corazón de una mujer, " sonrió Bruce.

"¿Algún consejo, hermano? "preguntó Lucas, descendiendo los escalones del frente de Wayne Enterprises.

"¿Sobre qué? "

"Las flores, Lex. Tú sabes muchísimo más que yo. He leído por ahí que cada flor tiene un significado. "

"Mantente alejado de las flores amarillas a no ser que tu intención sea romper con ella, " le aconsejó a Lucas.

"Buen punto. ¿Qué tal tulipanes ?¿Piensas que..., " tartamudeó Lucas al ver un reflejo cruzando la calle.

"Los tulipanes son... "comenzó a responder Lex antes de que Lucas lo empujara al piso.

El más pequeño de los Luthor no llegaría nunca a la florería, no con la herida fatal infligida por un francotirador apostado en uno de los edificios enfrente a Wayne Enterprises.

Pronto, una multitud se agolpó en la escena para ver a un hombre calvo elegantemente vestido acunando en sus brazos el cuerpo moribundo de un joven.

" ¡Dios, no otra vez ! "gritó un ensangrentado Lex.

" Lex, " murmuró Lucas, " Lo siento... Perdona. Dile... que ... la amo. Perdóna... me, Lex, "agregó antes de morir.

"¡Lucas !¡ Lucas ! " gritó el hermano mayor, tratando de que volviera en sí.


	10. No Estás Sola

Nota: disculpen por la larga demora. He estado tapada de trabajo y preocupaciones. Para tratar de recompensarlas por la espera he traducido algunos capítulos más de lo habitual. ¡Qué los disfruten!

**CAPÍTULO 10:** No Estás Sola

"¿Doctor, podría darle un sedante? " Bruce preguntó al medico de guardia en Emergencias.

"¡No necesito tranquilizantes, Wayne ! " exclamó Lex.

"Estás en shock, Lex. Hay un límite para lo que un hombre puede soportar. Y creo que tú has llegado a ese límite, amigo mío. "

"No puedo. ¿No lo ves, Bruce ? ¡Esa bala iba dirigida a mí! "

"Eso no lo sabemos, Lex. "

"¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, Wayne ? El asesinato de Lana y ahora este tiroteo. Esa bomba fue colocada para matarme, Bruce. El que ella estuviera en el auto no estaba planeado. Y ahora esta bala... si él no me hubiera empujado, yo sería el que estaría en esa camilla "

"Toma la píldora, Lex, " dijo Bruce, dándole la pastilla.

"Alguien tiene que hablar con ella, " dijo un atormentado Lex.

"Yo lo haré. "

"_Yo _debo hacerlo. _Yo _soy la razón por la que está muerto y... "

"¿Lex, qué le vas a decir? "

"La verdad. "

"¿Cuál verdad? ¿Por qué no esperar la investigación policial para comenzar a culpar a alguien? No sabes cuál es la verdad, pero te prometo que trabajaremos juntos para descubrir quién se encuentra detrás de esto. Ahora, toma la píldora. "

"No eres mi maldito padre, Wayne. Hablaré con ella y no permitiré que te interpongas en mi camino, " aseveró, sorprendiendo a Bruce con un puñetazo en el rostro, y tomando las llaves de su Ferrari.

"¡Lex, espera! " gritó, poniéndose en pie. "¡Oh, demonios! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Tiene un uppercut mortal ," exclamó masajeándose la mandíbula. "Si tan sólo supieras que has tomado al invencible Batman por sorpresa, Lex, "dijo por lo bajo.

El departamento de Chloe and Lucas estaba a diez minutos del centro de Ciudad Gótica, pero no tomó a Lex la mitad de tiempo en su histeria. Estacionó el automóvil de Wayne delante de la entrada y usó la llave de su hermano para entrar en el edificio. Un par de minutos más tarde se encontró delante de la puerta del departamento, pero reunir el coraje para sonar el timbre le tomó diez minutos más.

Chloe estaba trabajando en su procesador de palabras cuando el timbre le hizo saltar de la silla. Sólo Bruce tocaba el timbre sin usar primero el portero eléctrico- nunca había preguntado cómo pero siempre lograba escabullirse.

Consciente de la alta tasa de criminalidad de Ciudad Gótica, Chloe tenía un bate de béisbol al lado de la puerta del frente; entonces se acercó a la entrada con sigilo, tomó el arma y observó por la mirilla. Sólo pudo ver la parte trasera de una cabeza calva pero inmediatamente reconoció la estructura ósea inconfundible de Lex. Volvió a poner el bate donde estaba siempre y quito el cerrojo de la puerta.

"¿Lex ? ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde está Lucas ? "preguntó, recorriendo el corredor con la Mirada ante un estupefacto Lex.

"¿Ch... Chloe ? " masculló Lex cuando reconoció a la rubia reportera que no había visto en diez años.

"No esperabas verme, ¿cierto? " dijo ella con esa sonrisa luminosa que recordaba tan bien. " ¿Qué... ? " comenzó a preguntar, notando las manchas de sangre en la camisa de Lex que fuera blanca una vez. "¡Estás cubierto de sangre ! "exclamó. "Pasa. ¿Estás herido? Quítate la chaqueta, " agregó después de cerrar la puerta.

" Chloe... "

"¿Por qué no... ? "

"¡Chloe... detente! " exclamó, agarrándole las manos. "No estoy herido, " dijo, mirándola directo a los ojos.

"Entonces... ¿de quién es la sangre? "preguntó extrañada.

"No es mi sangre... aunque... de alguna forma lo es. Debería haber sido la mía, Chloe, "dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Oh, Chloe ! No lo sabía... ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron tanto tiempo en secreto? " dijo, rozando la mejilla de Chloe con la mano.

" No... no.., " dijo sacudiendo la cabeza."No es cierto. ¡ No puede ser cierto! " gritó, alejándose de Lex.

"Chloe... él está ..., " dijo Lex ahogadamente, acercándose a ella.

"¡No lo digas, Lex ! " gritó.

"Lo siento, Chloe, " agregó apasionadamente, tomándola de los brazos. "Desearía haber sido yo. "

"¡No me toques !" exclamó, retorciéndose en sus brazos y golpeando el pecho de él con el puño una y otra vez. "No puede estar muerto. Debo hablar con él. Prometió que hablaríamos esta noche, " balbuceó, rompiendo en llanto y dejando que Lex la tomara en sus brazos.

"No estás sola, Chloe. No te voy a dejar sola. Aún nos tenemos ambos, "le susurró Lex al oído mientras el sol se ponía en Ciudad Gótica.


	11. Consuelo

**CAPÍTULO 11:** Consuelo

Era un día gris y lluvioso en Ciudad Gótica, adecuado a la profunda tristeza que embargaba a los Luthor. A pedido de Chloe el cuerpo de Lucas fue depositado en el cementerio de Ciudad Gótica, un deseo que fue respetado por Lex y al que no hizo caso omiso Lionel. A pesar del apellido famoso de su esposo, la ceremonia fue privada y estuvieron presentes sólo la familia más cercana y amigos más íntimos- el padre de Lucas y su medio hermano, Martha y Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Bruce Wayne y Vicki Vale.

Chloe había ido sólo a dos funerales en sus veintisiete años de vida, al de Gabe y al de Jonathan Kent, pero nunca se había sentido así- ni siquiera en el de su padre. La experiencia parecía surrealista, como si ella fuera incorpórea y estuviera mirando todo desde lejos; estaba paralizada y no podía derramar una lágrima. Años más tarde, la única cosa que recordaría de la ceremonia sería la fría serenidad de Lex y su fortaleza que la ayudaron a sobrellevar todo

Una vez que hubo acabado el funeral, Bruce Wayne les ofreció hospedarlos en su mansión esa noche, un ofrecimiento que fue aceptado por todos menos Chloe.

"¿Preferiría que Vicki o yo nos quedáramos contigo, Chloe ? " preguntó Lois.

"No deberías estar sola, cariño, " dijo Martha Kent cálidamente. "¿Por qué no permites que Lois te acompañe, Chloe ? "

"Sé que está pensando en lo que es mejor para mí, Sra Kent, pero voy a estar bien, " respondió Chloe serena.

"Lex, cariño, " murmuró Martha cuando vio a Chloe conversando con Vicki.

"¿Sí, Sra Kent? " respondió el hijo mayor de Lionel, quitándose los lentes de sol.

"¿La cuidarás? Puede que aún no lo sepa, per... tú mejor que nadie debes saber por lo que está pasando ahora, Lex. Necesita que alguien esté allí para ella. Cuando Jonathan murió, yo quería que me dejaran sola, pero fue la calidez de Clark la que me ayudó a sobrevivir la primera noche. "

"Quédese tranquila, Martha, " respondió Lex, apretándole fuerte la mano.

"Llámame en cualquier momento, Chloe. Lo digo en serio, " le rogó Vicki.

"Gracias, Vicki, " contestó Chloe, aceptando el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

"Lex, llévate el BMW. Úsalo el tiempo que lo necesites, " dijo Bruce, dándole las llaves. "Alfred nos viene a recoger. "

"Aprecio el gesto, Bruce, " respondió tomándolas.

El trayecto al departamento de Chloe fue tranquilo y silencioso. Ni ella ni Lex dijeron una palabra desde que dejaron el cementerio, per era un silencio cargado de significado. Existía una profunda empatía entre ambos, una fuerte conexión como la que habían establecido diez años antes- aunque por razones diferentes.

El estar con Lex en el auto gradualmente acabó con las defensas que había erigido cuidadosamente para poder controlarse durante el entierro. Una vez que hubieron descendido del auto, Chloe permitió que las emociones reprimidas salieron a la luz y, para cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento, temblaba tanto que su cuñado tuvo que quitarle las llaves de la mano y quitar él mismo el cerrojo. Tan pronto como Lex hubo abierto la puerta, Chloe se precipitó al baño, donde vació el contenido de su estómago.

Mientras tanto, él cerró la puerta despaciosamente y se abrió paso a la cocina para poner una pava a calentar. Personalmente hubiera preferido una botella de whisky añejo, pero el malestar de estómago de Chloe requería de un té o de una infusión de manzanilla.

Acorde a la pena y al dolor que ambos sentían, los cielos grises de Ciudad Gótica se volvieron aún más oscuros y una fuerte tormenta se desató. Los truenos y los relámpagos le recordaron a otra tormenta de su niñez en Excelsior. Jamás la olvidaría porque señaló la noche en la que tuvo su primer crisis nerviosa- la noche en la que casi saltó, cuando un profesor y Lionel lo encontraron acunando una frazada que el creía era su hermano muerto Julian.

La meditación de Lex se vió de pronto interrumpida cuando se abrió la puerta del baño.

"¿Por qué no te recuestas, Chloe ? " le sugirió Lex. "Te traeré algo caliente en unos minutos, " agregó cuando vio a su angustiada cuñada asentir.

"Sé que el café es tu infusión favorita, pero creo que un té le caería mejor a tu estómago en este momento, " dijo Lex un poco después, posando la taza sobre la mesita de noche

"¿Lex ? " le susurró Chloe cuando comenzó a retirarse.

"¿Sí ? "preguntó, volteándose.

"¿Podrías... Te importaría... ? " preguntó ahogadamente.

"Por supuesto, Chloe, " respondió, sentándose en un sillón al lado de la puerta del dormitorio. "Descansa, Chloe. Estaré aquí mismo. "

" Gracias, " murmuró, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada y tendiéndose en posición fetal.

Diez años habían pasado desde la última vez en la que se habían visto, pero les había tomado menos de un día para que su relación volviera a ser lo que había sido antes de que él hubiera decidido ponerle fin. Él había sentido más que una pasajera atracción hacia la mejor amiga de Clark, y estaba casi seguro de que la muchacha había tenido sentimientos hacia él que iban más allá de la amistad. Fue precisamente por esa razón que había decidido distanciarse de ella. Chloe era una joven asombrosa destinada a cosas más grandes que un periódico escolar, y Lex se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que sus exigencias emocionales hubieran obstaculizado los sueños de ella.

A diferencia de Lana, que necesitaba alguien que la guiara y le diera la seguridad que le faltaba, Chloe necesitaba de un compañero que pudiera ser su igual en la vida, alguien que pudiera desafiarla y, que al mismo tiempo, la apoyara incluso cuando pensaran distinto. Lex pensó una vez que él podía ser ese hombre- y muy en su interior había una parte de sí que aún lo creía- pero ese otoño había llegado a la conclusión de que la peligrosa asociación de ella y Lionel había sido más que suficiente. Un enredo romántico con otro Luthor la hubieran vuelto más vulnerable a ser herida y Lex no estaba listo para vivir con eso.

Tendida en su cama, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando fijamente al hermano mayor de Lucas, Chloe se permitió llorar silenciosamente hasta dormirse. A pesar de las pasiones ardientes de las que Chloe creía que Lex era capaz, siempre había admirado su habilidad para aparecer calmo delante de la desgracia, y esta noche en particular la encontró reconfortante. El Señor sabía que necesitaría tanto su fuerza como la de él para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir.


	12. Por un Pelo

**CAPÍTULO 12:** Por un Pelo

Lex había permanecido despierto la mayor parte de la noche, mirando a Chloe dormir. A pesar de su profundo sentimiento de culpa, le satisfizo el hecho de que su presencia pareciera tener un efecto tranquilizador sobre la profunda pena de Chloe. Lo había ciertamente sorprendido al quedarse dormida luego de su llanto silencioso. Lo que es más, hubo un par de oportunidades durante la noche en la que se sintió tentado a sentarse en la cama y abrazarla- no tanto para reconfortarla como para encontrar consuelo en sus brazos. Su apariencia de fría indiferencia había llevado a que con frecuencia la gente se dirigiera a él en busca de alguien fuerte y seguro para superar los tiempos difíciles, pero todos parecían olvidar que también era humano. A los Luthor no se les permitía aparecer debil delante de los hombres comunes- y Lex estaba cansado de la maldición de ser un Luthor.

Al rededor de las siete de la mañana, Chloe se despertó y encontró a Lex recién duchado y afeitado aún sentado en el sillón que había ocupado toda la noche.

"Hola, " dijo una adormilada Chloe. "No es necesario que me vigiles como un águila. Estoy bien. "

"Me allegro de que hayas podido dormir varias horas seguidas, " respondió Lex con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Te puedo traer algo? He hecho café, pero podría traerte un vaso de jugo de naranja, " ofreció. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vas a vomitar otra vez? " le preguntó, viéndola empalidecer.

" Mm... hazte a un lado, Lex, " dijo Chloe, bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndose directo al baño.

"Hola, Bruce. Escucha, a cerca del contrato... No voy a poder ir esta mañana. Sí ... eso estaría bien. No, Me quedaré aquí sólo si ella lo desea, Bruce. Sí, lo sé... mm ... Sí, mis cosas están en el hotel. Tenía planeado ir a la comisaría hoy y ver qué tenían. ¿Gordon? ¿Confías en este tipo? Sabes que mi experiencia con la policía no ha sido tan Buena, y debes estar consciente de que la mitad del Departamento de Policía de Metrópolis está en la nómina de mi padre así es que… ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¡No me pidas que tenga paciencia, Bruce! Estamos hablando de alguien que está matando a las personas más importantes de mi vida. Yo... " dijo Lex enfurecido.

" Lex... " gimió Chloe, abriendo la puerta del baño.

"Escucha, Bruce, tengo que colgar. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Lo sé... gracias. Adiós, " le dijo a Wayne antes de caminar hacia Chloe. "¿Qué ocurre ?¿Estás bien? "

"¿Podrías llevarme al hospital, Lex ? " le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, Chloe ? "

"Sólo llévame al Gotham Memorial, Lex. ¿Sabes dónde queda? "le dijo, tomado su abrigo y la cartera.

"Seguro, " respondió.

"¡Apresúrate, Lex ! No me siento para nada bien, "agregó antes de desmayarse en sus brazos x.

"¡Chloe, mantente despierta demonios! " exclamó Lex de camino al hospital. "Dime, ¿qué has comido? "

"Nada. "

"¿Qué estabas hacienda en el baño mientras yo estaba al teléfono? "

"¿Tú qué crees? Vomitando. "

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? "

"Ayer a la mañana. "

"¿Qué comiste? "

"Un bife y vegetales al vapor, Lex. No es una intoxicación, "aseveró.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? "le preguntó Lex nervioso. "¿Qué bebiste con el almuerzo de ayer? "

"Jugo. Lex, sé con seguridad que no es la comida, " respondió en el momento en que él estacionó delante de la entrada de emergencias.

"Veremos que dicen los médicos, " dijo con total naturalidad, abriendo la puerta del acompañante para ayudarla a salir del automovil. "Despacio... Ten cuidado con la cabeza. Ahora.. déjame... colocar tus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, Chloe, " le dijo, alzándola.

"Creo que puedo... caminar, Lex. "

"Haz lo que digo, Chloe. No quiero que te desmayes otra vez y te rompas esa cabeza testaruda contra el pavimento, " la retó.

"¿Quién es testarudo? "murmuró y luego volvió a desmayarse en sus brazos otra vez.

"¡Necesito un medico de inmediato! "exclamó en la sala de emergencias.

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido? "preguntó un doctor.

"Ha estado vomitando desde ayer a la tarde, según sé. No ha comido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Su última comida fue un bife con vegetales al vapor y jugo. Según ella, no ha tomado nada, ¨explicó, colocándola sobre una camilla. "Creo que podría ser una intoxicación. "

"Creo que podemos descartarla, " aseveró el medico con seriedad, mirando las mangas de la camisa de Lex que estaban cubiertas de sangre.

"Está herida. Yo ... " balbuceó Lex perplejo.

"Llama a obstetricia, Sarah. Diles que es urgente, "le ordenó el médico a la internista. " Señor, quédese aquí. Enfermera Jones, ¿le ayudaría a llenar los formularios? " ordenó.

"¿Quién es el jefe de obstetricia? Quiero hablar con él, " dijo Lex seriamente.

"Está bajando en este instante, señor. No se preocupe. El Gotham Memorial tiene a los mejores profesionales de la ciudad. Su esposa estará bien. "

"¿Lex? " lo llamó Chloe, volviendo en sí y extendiendo la mano para aferrar su brazo.

"Toda va estar bien, Chloe, " la calmó, apretando su mano y acariciando suavemente su rostro.

Lex no podía creer su miopía- los vómitos, las lágrimas cuando había salido del baño, y su insistencia de que estaba segura de que no era una intoxicación indicaban a gritos ¨embarazo¨. Rogó que no abortara porque, en su estado emocional, no sabía si él sería capaz de manejar la situación.

"Buenos días, Sr Luthor, " lo saludó el obstetra de mediana edad. "Soy el Dr Stevens. "

"Buenos días, doctor. ¿Cómo está ella? " preguntó nervioso.

"Cálmese. Su esposa está bien. Ambos están bien, " le aseguró el médico, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

"No es mi esposa, doctor. "

" Oh... lo siento... pensaba que... Vi su nombre en el formulario y puesto que su apellido es también Luthor y ambos llevan alianza de matrimonio... "

"Está bien,doctor. Soy su cuñado, " respondió Lex.

"¿Está su hermano en la ciudad, Sr Luthor ? "

"Me temo que no, doctor. Falleció recientemente. "

"Siento escucharlo. Verá... en su estado... no pude lograr que me dijera mucho. Ahora comprendo. Tiene tres meses de embarazo y esa es una etapa vulnerable. Ha estado bajo mucha presión y el sangrado es comprensible. Fue afortunada al no abortar. Sin embargo, si quiere evitar un incidente similar, deberá reposar y mantenerse alejada de situaciones estresantes. "

"Me ocuparé de ello."

"¿Ella trabaja? "

"Sí, es reportera en el periódico local."

"Bueno, le aconsejaría que se tomara una licencia de… diría unos dos meses para empezar. Luego su médico verá cómo progresa y le dirá qué medidas debería tomar. Por el momento, me gustaría tenerla bajo observación durante cuarenta y ocho horas. Si fuera otra paciente le daría el alta luego de veinticuatro horas pero, dadas las circunstancias, serán dos días, Sr Luthor. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo hacer una ronda. "

" Seguro, doctor. Que tenga un buen día. "

Chloe agradeció a Dios el hecho de que Lex se hubiera quedado en el departamento esa noche, porque no estaba segura de que hubiera logrado llegar al hospital a tiempo. El Señor con su infinita sabiduría había elegido salvarlos de la difícil prueba de tener que enfrentarse con un aborto después de todo lo que habían pasado. Había estado aterrada de perder al bebé, la única parte de Lucas que aún seguía viva.

"¿Puedo? " dijo Lex desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Pasa, Lex, " le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Siento no haberte dicho del embarazo. "

"tenías mucho en qué pensar, Chloe, " le respondió, sentándose en la cama. ¿Él lo sabía? "

"Se... se suponía que lo hablaríamos esa noche, " respondió Chloe con ojos nublados. ¨Si no hubiéramos tenido esa discusión la noche anterior… "

"Hiciste de mi hermano un hombre muy feliz, Chloe. Lo ví en su rostro cada vez que hablaba de tí. No deberías lamentar nada... "

"Debería haberle dicho del bebé antes pero... estaba cambiado. Había ago que le estaba preocupando, y no pude saber qué. Pensé que se sentía desatendido debido a mi trabajo, pero él lo negaba. Decía que no se trataba de nosotros. Parecía estar preocupado por el estilo de vida que me podia dar, aunque él sabía que a mí no me interesaban las cosas materiales. Me siento culpable, Lex. "

"No deberías. Si hay alguien que se debería sentir culpable, sería yo. No pude hacer por salvarlo. Pero prometo... que encontraré a quien quiera que haya hecho esto y que se hará justicia. "


	13. Entrevista con Gordon

**CAPÍTULO 13:** Entrevista con Gordon

"Por favor, tome asiento, Sr Luthor. "

"Gracias por recibirme, Oficial Gordon. "

"El Sr Wayne es un buen amigo mío. No podía negarle este favor. Ahora... acerca de la investigación... He estado mirando los informes, pero me temo que no hay mucho con lo que trabajar. Está al tanto de que no estoy en el case, pero he estado hablando con los agentes que están a cargo. El Sr Wayne me ha dicho que no confía demasiado en nosotros, " le dijo, levantando las cejas.

"Digamos que he sido testigo de la corrupción policial en persona. "

"Bueno, le puedo asegurar que estos dos agentes son de fíar, puedo responder por ellos. "

"Con eso me basta, teniendo en cuenta que Bruce tiene fe en Ud. ¿Han encontrado evidencia en la escena del crimen? "

"A juzgar por la trayectoria de la bala, estamos seguros de que el francotirador disparó del techo del edificio de enfrente a Wayne Enterprises. "

"¿Dejó algún rastro? "

"No habían casquillos y el hecho de que el proyectil era una bala dum-dum hacen que la identificación del arma sea altamente improbable. "

"No hay dudas de que fue el trabajo de un profesional, entonces. "

"Me inclino a pensar en un asesino a sueldo, sí. "

"Debe saber que mi futura esposa fue asesinada hace seis meses."

"Lo he leído en los diarios, Sr Luthor. Una explosión de auto, ¿cierto? "

"Sí, alguien puso una bomba en mi auto con la intención de asesinarme, Gordon. Lana fue una víctima inocente y también nuestro bebé. "

"Siento escucharlo, Sr Luthor. Entonces... ¿cree que ambos incidentes están relacionados? "

"Deben estarlo, y creo también que yo era el objetivo del francotirador. "

"¿Qué le hace decir eso? "

"Mi hermano Viejo el reflejo de la mira telescópica antes que yo y me empujó al suelo. "

"Bueno, no sabemos con certeza si el francotirador no estaba apuntando a su hermano. "

"Mi padre y yo nos hemos hecho de muchos enemigos hacienda negocios, Gordon. Créame, somos objetivos más probables que mi hermano Lucas. "

"Le digo algo, Sr Luthor. Esta investigación recién se inicia pero haré lo que pueda para mantenerme informado. Tan pronto como tengamos una pista, me pondré en contacto con el Sr Wayne. "

"Gracias por su tiempo, Gordon. Ha sido un placer, " dijo Lex, dándole la mano.

Lex siempre había sido un buen juez de carácter, y estaba de acuerdo con Bruce esta vez; Gordon parecía una buena persona y un policía honesto. Sin embargo, Lex no estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en manos del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica. Haría un par de llamadas y traería a sus propios expertos para trabajar en el caso.


	14. Heroes

**CAPÍTULO 14**: Heroes

La Mansión de Bruce Wayne

"¿Clark, podría hablar un momento contigo? " le preguntó Bruce cuando los invitados hubieran dejado el comedor para subir a sus dormitorios.

"Seguro, " respondió Clark intrigado.

"Ven a mi estudio. Estaremos más cómodos allí, " dijo el multimillonario, conduciéndolo hacia sus habitaciones privadas.

"¿De qué querías hablar, Bruce ? "

"Sé quien eres, Clark. "

"No te entiendo, Bruce, " respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"Te vñi en Metrópolis durante un asalto nocturno. Está bien, no se lo voy a decir a nadie. Todos tenemos secretos, Clark, como yo lo sé muy bien. Ha algo que quiero mostrarte, " dijo, presionando un botón oculto dentro de una escultura.

"¿Qué es esto? "

"¡No tengas miedo! No te voy a encerrar en una mazmorra. Sólo quiero que veas que nos parecemos mucho más de lo que tú crees. Ven, por favor, " agregó Bruce, llevándolo al interior de la baticueva.

"Entonces... ¿tú eres Batman ? " preguntó Clark con los ojos muy abiertos cinco minutes más tarde.

"El encapotado de Ciudad Gótica, Superman, " respondió Bruce con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién lo sabe? "

"Alfred siempre lo ha sabido y después está ... Vicki. "

"¿Vicki lo sabe? " preguntó Clark sorprendido. "¿Se lo dijiste? "

"No, lo descubrió sola. Pero déjame decirte que fue un alivio. "

"¿No tienes miedo de que la puedan lastimar por ello? "

"Todo el tiempo, amigo mío. Aún así, es agradable poder ser yo mismo con alguien que amo. Deberías pensarlo, Clark. Lois es una chica estupenda. "

"¿Lois? " preguntó Clark incómodo.

"Vamos, Kent. Soy murciélago pero no estoy ciego. He visto cómo la miras cuando crees que ella no esta viendo. ¡Eres un hombre enamorado! " exclamó, riéndose por lo bajo.

"¡No lo soy! "

"Tu rubor dice que eso no es cierto. Deberías hacer algo al respecto. "

"No puedo. Además, ella está enamorada de Superman. "

"¿Y tú no eres él? "

"Es demasiado complicado, Bruce. "

"Has dejado escaper a dos mujeres, Clark. No dejes que pase lo mismo con ésta, " le aconsejó Bruce.

"¿Dos mujeres? "

"Chloe Sullivan y la future esposa de Lex. "

"¿Qué sabes acerca de ello? "

" Ah.. los privilegios de tener una novia reportera que es amiga de tu mejor amiga, Clark. Ahora... la pregunta que te iba ahacer es esta: ¿estás dispuesto a hacer algo para ayudar a las dos mujeres de tu pasado ? ¿Qué opinas de una sociedad ? ' Batman y Superman desentrañan el misterio detrás de la tragedia de los Luthor.´ Ese sería un magnífico titular. "


	15. Charla entre Primas

**CAPÍTULO 15**: Charla entre Primas

El departamento de Chloe

" Lois, sé lo que Lex está tratando de hacer. Él y Clark se parecen mucho en ese sentido. Los hombres y su maldito instinto de protección. "

"¿Clark? "preguntó Lois, levantando una ceja.

"Sí, le encanta hacerse el heroe. "

"Me gustaría ver eso algún día. "

"No lo conoces cómo yo, Lois. "

"¡Sí, sí... Clark Kent Supertipo ! Vamos, primita. Está bien, tiene un gran corazón y sus padres han hecho un trabajo magnífico criándolo. No hay muchos hombres honestos y bien intencionados como él en este mundo pero... ¿heroe? Debes estar hablando de otra persona, Chloe. "

"¿Gran corazón? ¿Honesto? ¿Bien intencionado? Tres alabanzas al hilo, Lois. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? "

"¡Qué! " gritó Lois escandalizada. "Mi corazón ya tiene dueño. "

"Bueno... puede que te sorprendas, Lois. "

"¡De ninguna manera, Chlo' ! "

"El tiempo dirá. Ahora... me gustaría pedirte un favor. "

"¿Qué tienes en mente, Chloe ? "

"Necesitos que vayas a la oficina de Lucas en Wayne Enterprises. "

"¿Por qué? "

"Sólo escúchame, Lois. Quiero que vayas en mi nombre. Dí que has ido a limpiar su oficina y a llevarte sus cosas personales. "

"¿Cómo se supone que entre? "

"Dile a la secretaria de Bruce que le informe que estás allí para recoger las cosas de Lucas. Él estará de acuerdo porque yo lo habré llamado para alertarlo de tu visita. "

"¿Po qué pienso que estás interesada en algo más que en sus fotos sobre el escritorio? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de esa oficina? "

"Aquí tienes, toma estas llaves. En el último cajón de su escritorio encontrarás su laptop. Tómala y trae también cualquier disco que puedas encontrar. "

"¿Qué te hace pensar que esas cosas aún estarán allí? "

"No lo sé. Espero que sí. "

"Lex me va a matar, Chloe. Dijo que el doctor... "

"Déjame que yo me ocupe de Lex. "

"Me gustaría ver eso, prima. No lo conozco muy bien pero no me parece del tipo con el que alguien se quiera meter. "

"Estoy a salvo. Confía en mí. No me va a hacer nada. Perro que ladra no muerde. "

" No sé, Chloe. Es un Luthor después de todo."

"También lo era Lucas, y el jamás me hubiera tocado un pelo. Ve, por favooor... " le rogó Chloe.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Tendré que ver de qué forma me puedo escabullir con esa laptop sin atraer la atención de nadie. "

"Si alguien lo puede hacer, esa eres tú. "

"Gracias por el voto de confianza, Chloe.¿A dónde están los héroes cuando una los necesita? Me vendría bien la ayuda de Superman para ésta, " dijo Lois, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Está más cerca de lo que crees, prima, " susurró Chloe desde la cama.


	16. La Laptop

**CAPÍTULO 16:** La Laptop

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Chloe ? " Lex entró furioso a la habitación de su cuñada. "Nada de situaciones estresantes- eso es lo que dijo el médico. ¿No estuvimos de acuerdo en que te quedarías en la cama y me dejarías manejar todo? "

"Recuerdo muy bien que tú me ordnaste quedarme en la cama, ahora eso de que yo estuviera de acuerdo.. ."

"No tergiverses mis palabras, Chloe. Tengo suficiente en que ocuparme como para también tener que preocuparme sobre lo que te podría ocurrir cuando yo no estoy cerca, "dijo, caminado de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Relájate y siéntate, Lex. Me estás mareando. "

"¿Estás bien? " preguntó, acercándose a la cama. "¿Te sientes descompuesta otra vez ? "

"Estoy bien, Lex. Sólo quédate quieto. Me parecía que estábamos en alta mar. "

"Lo siento, " respondió sentándose en un sillón. "¿Por qué simplemente no puedes dejar todo en mis manos ? "

"Me conoces, Lex. No soy muy del tipo domestic. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara en la cama todo el día hojeando revistas y sorbiendo café? "

"Bruce me ha mostrado las Cintas de seguridad. Lois estuvo allí ayer a la mañana para recoger las cosas de Lucas. "

"¿Por qué te mostró las Cintas? ¿Qué hay de extraño en que ella... ."

"No me faltes el respeto, Chloe. Sabemos condenadamente bien que la enviaste a recoger algo más que las fotos y los recuerdos de Lucas. Tu prima fue cuidadosa. Puso sus espaldas a la cámara para retirar algo del ultimo cajón para que no pareciera tan abultado. ¿Qué era?¿ Archivos confidenciales? "

"¿Ahora estás trabajando para Wayne now, Lex ? ¿Por qué está tan preocupado acerca de lo que Lois ha tomado de ese escritorio ? "

"Chloe, Bruce está tratando de ayudar, pero no lo va a poder hacer si no sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos. Así es que... una vez más... ¿qué era tan importante que tuviste que mandar un emisario para escabullirse en la oficina de tu marido? "

"Su laptop. "

"¿Su laptop ? "

"Sí. Creí que podía encontrar algo util allí. "

"¿Algo util para el caso? "

"No soy estúpida, Lex. "

"Nunca dije que lo fueras, Chloe, pero... "

"Escucha. Sé lo que estás pensando... que los asesinatos de Lan y de Lucas están relacionados y que tú eras el verdadero objetivo. No lo niegues, Lex. Te conozco. Y quizás tengas razón. Pero hay algo que me ha estado molestando estos últimos seis meses. Espero estar equivocada, pero que creo que Lucas sabía mucho más de lo que creemos. "

"¿Qué quieres decir, Chloe ? "

"He revisado nuestra cuenta de ahorros, Lex. Deberían haber al menos $ 50.000 dólares en ella.Sé que ese monto puede parecerte cambio chico, pero es una fortuna para alguien como yo. Era todo lo que teníamos para alguna emergencia, y parece que hubo una y que Lucas decidió no decírmelo. La cuenta está vacía, Lex. "

"¿Cuándo fue la última vezque echaste un vistazo al resumen mensual? "

"Lucas era el que se ocupaba de nuestros asuntos financieros. No sé... hace ocho meses, quizás. "

"¿Has ingresado a la página web del banco para consultar los movimientos de cuenta de los últimos meses? "

"Sí. He impreso la información. Mira el resumen, Lex, " le dijo Chloe, pasándole el documento.

"¿Has notado el monto y la frecuencia de los retiros ? "

"Lo sé, Lex. ¿En qué se había metido Lucas? "

"Cuando alguien hace retiros similares en forma regular una palabra viene a la mente: chantaje, pero es demasiado temprano para llegar a conclusiones apresuradas. Tu rostro me dice que ésta no es la única información que has descubierto, Chloe. ¿Qué más has encontrado? "

"Revisé su agenda. Borró la mayorí de las anotaciones de los últimos siete meses, pero logré recupera los archives, " dijo, mostrando la información en la pantalla de la laptop. "¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo ? Ve si algo te llama la atención, " agregó.

"Hay un nombre que aparece cada diez días: Yang. "

"Suena oriental ¿verdad? "

"podría ser muchas cosas. Un restaurant, una masajista..., "se interrumpió cuando vio el gesto en la cara de Chloe. " ¿Qué ocurre? Trabajar para Bruce es demandante, Chloe. Yo contrataría el servicio de una masajista para desestresarme. "

"Bueno... él no necesita una, Lex. Me tenía a mí para eso, " respondió Chloe cortante.

"No sé que es lo que entendiste, pero yo no estaba hablando de _ese_ tipo de masajista, " dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Si los retirpos están relacionados con este ' Yang ', estas reuniones eran bastante caras. "

"¿Tienes una guía telefónica? "

"Sí, en la sala de estar. Abre el cajón de arriba de mi escritorio.¿Para qué la necesitas? "

"Para un número de teléfono. "

"Estás bromeando,¿cierto? "

"Te prometo que te lo dire a su debido tiempo, Chloe. "

"¡Tengo el derecho a saberlo, Lex ! " exclamó Chloe exaltada.

"Y yo tengo el deber moral de ver que nada les ocurra a ti y al bebé, Chloe. Por favor, ya tengo dos muertes en mi conciencia. Así es que... por lo que más quierasd. ¡deja que haga las cosas a mi manera!"


	17. Yang

**CAPÍTULO 17:** Yang

"¿Su laptop ? Debes estar al tanto, Lex, de que tu hermano era más que un administrativo en esta compañía. Estaba al tanto de información confidencial, y tu cuñada debe saberlo. Necesito que me regreses esa computadora, Lex. "

"La tendrás, Wayne, pero hay otras cosas en esa computadora además de información corporativa. La testaruda esposa de mi hermano ha hecho algunos asombrosos descubrimientos. ¿Sabías que Lucas estaba en grandes apuros financieros? "

"Nunca dijo nada y supuse, con el salario que le estaba pagando, que podía llevar adelante un buen estilo de vida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba corto de efectivo? "

"Vació su caja de ahorros sin que ella lo supiera. De hecho, hizo retiros en forma regular durante los últimos siete meses. ¿Te dice algo el nombre ´Yang ' ? "

"¿ Yang ? ¿Como en Ying Yang ? "

"Sí. "

"Podría ser muchas cosas, Lex.¿Por qué? "

"El nombre aparecía en su agenda cada diez días, pero fue cuidadoso al borrarlo. "

"Conozco un Yang en Ciudad Gótica, pero no sabía que Lucas pudiera estar interesado en él. "

"Es una casa de juego en Chinatown ¿cierto? Lucas solía ser un apostador temerario en Metrópolis. De hecho, la primera vez que lo vi lo rescaté de una casa de juego china en Metrópolis. "

"¡No tenía idea, Lex ! Nunca apostó cuando ofrecí ese tipo de entretenimiento en casa. "

"¿Qué sabes de este establecimiento? "

"Los que lo administran son implacables. Lucas debería haber sabido que no le convenía hacer negocios con ellos. Si les debía dinero, eso explicaría muchas cosas. "

"Incluso si les debiera mucho, asesinarlo no habría sido una decisión inteligente. Supongo que querían su dinero de vuelta, entonces ¿por qué matarlo? Aún creo que yo era el verdadero blanco , Bruce. "

"Si alguien me debiera dinero, no lo mataría, estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de Chloe puede que nos señale la dirección correcta, Lex. Permíteme que me contacte con Gordon para ver qué puede hacer. "

"Dejaré que te encargues, Bruce. Me ocuparé de los holandeses. Dijeron que tenían algo que discutir con nosotros así es que… comenzaré con la reunión. No me gustaría retrasar los procedimientos. Parece que vamos a tener buenas noticias antes de que acabe la semana. "

"Iré a tu oficina una vez que termine con Gordon y haya hecho un par de llamadas, " respondió Wayne. " ¿Hablo con el Daily Planet ? Con el Sr Clark Kent, por favor. Bruce Wayne. Gracias, esperaré, " dijo Lex después de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí. "¡Hola, Clark !¿Cómo andan las cosas en Kansas? Lo imagino. Oye... ¿podrías estar aquí esta noche? Sí, sí. Creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo a ese techo otra vez. "


	18. La Conexión China

**CAPÍTULO 18:** La Conexión China

"¿A dónde está Lois ? " preguntó Lex cuando llegó al departamento de Chloe y la encontró sola.

"Recibió una llamada desde Metrópolis. Necesitaban que regresara. White va a enviar a Clark en una misión especial. El diario no se las puede ver sin sus dos reporteros estrella. "

"¿Por qué no me telefoneaste, Chloe ? "

"Estoy embarazada, Lex. No soy una inválida. Puedo cuidarme. Además, Lois se fue hace una hora y yo sabía que vendrías a verme pronto. "

"No me agrada que estés sola en tu estado. ¿Vicki no puede hacerte compañía? "

"Es mi amiga, Lex, no mi esclava. No puedo pretender que deje de lado su vida para estar a mi disposición. "

"¿Y qué te parecería invitar a la mamá de Clark? Sé que no le molestaría. "

" Lex, aprecio tu preocupación. El doctor dijo ¨reposa¨y estoy reposando. No dijo nada acerca de poner la vida de los demás patas arriba. "

"Bueno... entonces me quedaré. "

"¿Tú? Tienes miles de cosas en tu cabeza y una corporación que dirigir, sin dejar de mencionar ese proyecto con Bruce. "

"Puedo dirigir mis negocios desde aquí. Sólo necesito un teléfono, un fax y mi laptop, Chloe. "

"¿Vas a acampar en mi sala de estar? "preguntó Chloe.

"Si así es como lo quieres... "dijo secamente.

"Necesito espacio, Lex. Me siento ahogada aquí, y para serte honesta, yo... "

"Deberás acostumbrarte a mi presencia, Chloe, porque no te voy a dejar sola mientras haya alguien ahí afuera que está asesinando a mi familia."

"¿Qué es Yang, Lex ? Y no te atrevas a mentirme. Sabes que puedo descubrir la verdad yo sola. "

"Siempre te he admirado, " respondió, mirándola derecho a los ojos y colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

"¿Qué estabas buscando en esa guía telefónica, Lex ? " preguntó Chloe sonrojada.

"Una dirección, " dijo, levantándose del sofa donde ella estaba y sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

"¿Una dirección? ¿Y la encontraste? "

"Sí, " aseveró, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

"Lex, dímelo. Puedo manejar lo que sea que hayas descubierto. "

"Yang es una casa de juego, Chloe. Se encuentra en un barrio de mala fama de Metrópolis. "

"¿Es administrada por orientales? "

"Por chinos. Investigué un poco esta tarde. La gerencia tiene conexión con la mafia china, Chloe. ¿Ahora ves por qué estoy más preocupado que nunca por tu seguridad ? "

"¿Qué negocios tenía Lucas con ellos? "

"Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue lo obvio... "

"¿Apuestas? Lucas jamás apostaba, Lex. Ni siquiera compró un billete de lotería mientras estuvimos casados. "

"No, nunca lo haría. Cuando jugaba apostaba grandes sumas y jugaba al poker. "

"¿Cuando apostaba? "

"¿Qué puedo decir, Chloe ? Era intrépido. Está en nuestras venas, pero Lucas debería haber sido más prudente y no poner a su familia en riesgo. "

"¿Crees que lo hicieron matar porque les debía dinero de apuestas? "

"Creo que hay más aparte de apuestas, Chloe. "

"Déjame mostrarte algo, Lex, " dijo, encendiendo su computadora. "He copiado el disco duro de Lucas, " explicó, abriendo algunos archives confidenciales.

"Chloe, Bruce nos va a matar. "

"¿Qué? ¿No estás interesado en los planes de tu competidor?"

"Recuerda que somos socios ahora, y lo que estás sugiriendo se llama espionaje corporativo. "

"¿Y cuándo te detuvo eso, Lex ? Además, esto te concierne. Los informes, los e-mails y los memos confidenciales se refieren al proyecto ' Terra '. Los e-mails son particularmente interesantes. "

"¿Son internos? "

"Algunos lo son, pero los más crípticos provienen de una cuenta fuera de la compañía. Lucas escribía a esta dirección casi a diario, y recibía e-mails desde ella con similar regularidad. He rastreado la cuenta. Hicieron un trabajo bastante bueno ocultando la ubicación, pero logré encontrarla. La fuente original de los e-mails está en Bejing, Lex. "


	19. En el Techo

**CAPÍTULO 19:** En el Techo

Cuando el reloj dio las doce de la medianoche, el encapotado de Ciudad Gótica y el Hombre de Acero de Metrópolis unieron fuerzas en el techo de Galaxy Corp.

"¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando, Bruce ? " preguntó el Último Hijo de Krypton.

"No lo sé todavía. Lo sabremos cuando lo veamos. "

"La policía ya ha rastrillado toda el area y no pudo encontrar nada util. "

"No te tenían en su equipo, Super, " dijo el hombre tras la máscara."¿Por qué no me muestras qué puedes hacer con esa visión de rayos x? Puede que el francotirador haya sido un profesional, pero es humano y- por lo tanto- no es perfecto. Tiene que haber algo que sirva en este techo. "

"No hay nada aquí, "dijo Clark exasperado después de diez minutos. "Me temo que ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. "

"¿Has revisado aquella rejilla? "

"¿La que está junto a la cornisa? Sí. Hay sólo tierra y un pedazo de un tipo de planta. "

"¿Planta ? ¿Qué planta ? "

"Parece una hoja de hierba o algo así. "

"Veámosla más de cerca, " dijo Bruce. "¿Puedes retirar la rejilla? Está sellada. "

"Seguro, "dijo, usando su visión de calor.

"Trata de no carbonizar lo que está abajo, "le advirtió Batman.

"Puede que sea joven pero no soy estúpido, "le respondió Clark fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Está bien. Está bien. Sólo lo decía por si acaso... "

"Ahí está. Te lo dije. Hierba. "

"¿Cómo llegó aquí arriba? "

"El viento, quizás. "

"Mm. No estoy seguro, " respondió Wayne, oliendo la hoja. "No fue el viento, amigo mío. Cymbopogon nardus. "

"¿Qué? "

"Cymbopogon nardus. "

"Sí, te escuché la primera vez. ¿Qué significa?"

"Es su nombre en latín. "

"Estás comenzando a sonar como Lex. "

"Tenemos pasiones similares. "

"Por tu bien, espero que no sea así. "

"¿Qué se supone que signifique eso? "

"Cuídate tus espaldas, Bruce. Es peligroso. "

"¿No son Uds. amigos, Clark ? "

"Solíamos serlo, pero ahora estamos distanciados. "

"¿Es por la Srta Lang, Clark ? Podría comprender los celos pero... "

"Era mi chica, Bruce, y él me la robó. "

"Nadie puede quitarle una persona a otro, Clark. No puedes echarle toda la culpa a Lex. "

"No conoces a Lex como yo. "

"¡Oh, pero sí lo conozco! Lo conozco desde hace casi treinta años. Puede que sea implacable en cuanto a los negocios, pero es un caballero cuando se trata de mujeres que ya están en una relación. Conoce su lugar, Clark. Lo he vivido en carne propia. "

"¿Estaba interesado en Vicki ? "

" No. En alguien que conocíamos de la infancia. Ahora... pongamos manos a la obra. Este trozo de hierba, como tú lo llamas, es un interesante descubrimiento, amigo mío. Necesitamos volver a la baticueva. Debo mirara las fotos del Porsche de Lex otra vez y todo lo que fue recuperado en la escena del crimen. "

"¿Qué tiene esto de especial? " preguntó Clark, retorciendo la hoja entre sus dedos.

"Puede que sea la clave para desentrañar un misterio, Super. Ten cuidado. Pongámosla en una bolsa plástica, " dijo, tomando la evidencia. "Tenemos trabajo por delante. ¿Puedes llevarnos volando a casa? "


	20. Cenando Fuera

**CAPÍTULO 20:** Cenando fuera

"No tenías por qué hacer esto, Lex, " dijo Chloe, mirando el menú.

"Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, Chloe. Tenías razón. No puedes estar encerrada en ese departamento como una prisionera. "

"Bueno, sí, pero... ¿no crees que esto es un poco excesivo, Lex ? Reservar todo el restaurant sólo para nosotros dos. "

"Necesitabas una salida, Chloe. Y, teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que hemos pasado, quería garantizar nuestra seguridad. De esta manera se facilita el trabajo de mis guardaespaldas. "

"¿Cómo puedes vivir así? "

"Te acostumbras, Chloe. He vivido la mayor parte de mi vida rodeado de cámaras de seguridad y guardaespaldas. No quiere decir que lo disfrute. ¿A quién le agrada vivir como un prisionero incluso en la calle? Siento que te vieras arrastrada a esto, Chloe. Lucas debería haberlo pensado bien antes de poner en peligro lo que tenía contigo. Sé que yo lo hubiera hecho, " dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Chloe.

"¿Lex? " preguntó Chloe sonrojándose. "Siempre me he preguntado... " dijo, bajando la vista. "Olvídalo, " murmuró, cambiando de idea.

"¿Qué me querías preguntar, Chloe ? " contestó, vertiendo más agua mineral en la copa vacía de ella.

"¿Cuándo descubriste que tenías un hermano? " le respondió, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Hace doce años descubrí que papá había hecho internar a la madre de Lucas en una institución psiquiátrica. Ella solía cuidarme cuando mamá estaba enferma y, con el tiempo, papá la hizo su amante. Cuando él descubrió que estaba embarazada decidió callarla y, una vez que Lucas hubo nacido, se lo quitó. Yo creía que tu esposo estaba muerto. Papá me dijo que había fallecido mientras dormía como mi hermano Julian, pero unos meses después descubrí la verdad, " explicó, seguro de que la pregunta que había salido de los labios de Chloe no era la que tenía intención de formularle.

"¿Fue en ese momento cuando lo rescataste de Chinatown, cierto? "

" Mm..., " respondió Lex, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

"Jamás comprenderé la dinámica retorcida de tu familia, " le confesó ella, terminando su flan al caramelo.

"Deberías haberte mantenido lejos de nosotros, pero ahora eres parte de esta familia. "

"¿No sientes resentimiento hacia mí por haberme casado con Lucas, Lex ? " preguntó Chloe sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Resentimiento? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme contigo? Eres lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido a mi hermano, " dijo apasionadamente.

"¿Realmente crees eso, Lex ? " le preguntó, levantando sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas para mirarlo.

"Eres una mujer maravillosa, Chloe. No podría haber elegido mejor compañera con la que pasar el resto de su vida, " aseveró, apretándole la mano que estaba encima de la mesa.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Lex ?¿Has encontrado lo que estabas buscando? " le replicó, retirando con cuidado la mano de entre la suya.

"No sé si alguna vez conseguiré lo que deseo. A veces uno debe hacer concesiones y aceptar lo que el destino está listo a otorgarnos. "

"Jamás pensé en ti como un derrotista o un cobarde, Lex. "

"Soy realista, Chloe, eso no significa que dejaré de intentar conseguir lo que más deseo con todo mi corazón. "

"¿Fuiste feliz con Lana, Lex ? " se atrevió a preguntar.

"Ella me necesitaba y me dio el regalo más grande que yo podía esperar, " respondió, bajando la mirada para posarla en el vientre de Chloe.

"Necesidad. ¿Y qué hay del amor? ¿Por qué siempre piensas en ti como alguien indigno, Lex ? " le preguntó, desconcertándolo.

"La costumbre, quizás," contestó, removiéndose incómodo en la silla.

"Te mereces algo mucho mejor que la gratitud de una mujer, Lex. "


	21. Incómodos

**CAPÍTULO 21:** Incómodos

_El departamento de Chloe_

"Me alegro de verte, Vicki. Entonces... no regresaré esta noche. ¿Tú te quedas, Vicki, verdad? " le preguntó Lex con el portafolios en la mano.

"Sí. Será como una de esas pyjama parties que les gustan tanto a las adolescentes. "

"Correcto, " murmuró. "Bien. Adiós, entonces, " agregó, caminando hacia la puerta de enfrente.

"¿Qué ocurre, Chloe ? " preguntó Vicki a una sonrojada Chloe.

"¿Qué quieres decir? "

"Se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. ¿Qué ha pasado? "

"¡No ha pasado nada! " exclamó Chloe, dejando el sofá y comenzando a ordenar una sala de estar que ya estaba en orden.

"¡Vamos, Chloe ! Soy Vicki,¿recuerdas? Deja tranquilos a esos malditos almohadones y habla conmigo. Algo ocurrió aquí de lo que no estoy segura, pero creo que mi llegada fue la excusa perfecta para que se escapara. ¡Demonios! Sabe cómo convencer a alguien para que haga lo que él desea. Explícame cómo terminé de niñera un viernes a la noche cuando en lo único que pensaba era en un baño de burbujas y una copa de Malbec en casa. ¡Y ni siquiera te miró una vez durante su discurso! Y tú te quedaste allí con la boca cerrada. ¡Chloe Sullivan muda! ¡Jamás creí que llegaría a ver ese día! "

"Me llevó a cenar anoche. De hecho, reservó un restaurant francés completo sólo para los dos. "

"¿A sí? Interesante. "

"Dijo que era una cuestión de logística. Es decir, logística de seguridad. "

"Correcto. ¿Y tú que pensaste? "

"Que fue uno de esos típicos gestos grandilocuentes de los Luthor. "

"¿Es decir que estaba presumiendo? "

" No. Lex no hace cosas como esas para presumir. "

"¿Y por qué las hace, entonces? "

"Porque desea decir algo y no sabe cómo. "

"¿Lex Luthor mudo? Chloe, Uds son dos de las personas más elocuentes que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Y qué hiciste para espantarlo? "dijo con una risa.

"En la cena, estábamos hablando acerca de vivir rodeados de cámaras y guardaespaldas. Luego, una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminamos hablando de Lucas. "

"¿Y ? " dijo Vicki, invitándola a continuar.

"Y luego dijo algo...¡Oh, Vicki ! No sé. No fue mi intención, pero creo que cuestioné su boda con Lana. "

"¿Crees? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que le dijiste exactamente? "

"¡Debe odiarme! " exclamó Chloe, con lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas.

"No me pareció un hombre que quisiera matarte, si me lo preguntas. ¿Qué sientes por él, Chloe ? "

"¿Sentir? Lucas murió hace dos meses, Vicki. "

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Tú ya conocías a Lex cuando viste a Lucas por primera vex ¿no? "

"Sí, pero... "

"¿A quién quieres engañar, Sullivan ? Según recuerdo, acababas de sufrir un desengaño amoroso grande cuando llegaste a Ciudad Gótica diez años y medio atrás. Conoces el dicho: Donde hubo fuego... "

"Jamás hubieron llamas entre Lex y yo, Vicki. Además, tú sabes que yo estaba enamorada de Clark. "

"Clark. Sí, eso fue antes de que hiciera trizas tus sueños románticos y de que tú cerraras un trato peligroso con papito querido. ¿Y quién vino en tu rescate, o más bien, a quién fuiste corriendo?"

"Él era el único que podía ayudarme a quitarme a Lionel de encima, Vicki. "

"De acuerdo. Pero algo ocurrió ese año, y Lex terminó ayudándote a olvidar mucho más que a Luthor Senior. No trates de convencerme de que cuando te conocí estabas recogiendo los pedazos que había dejado el granjero. Sentías un odio desmedido por los ricos- particularmente por los multimillonarios jóvenes y bien parecidos como Lex. Era por eso que estabas tan incómoda en presencia de Bruce cuando te lo presenté. "

"Esto es absurdo, Vicki. Mira de que estamos hablando: una viuda y un virtual viudo albergando sentimientos románticos uno por el otro cuando apenas si enterraron a sus parejas. "

"Hubiera estado de acuerdo contigo si recién se hubieran conocido, Chloe. Sin embargo, existe historia entre Uds. dos. "

"No me puedo dar el lujo de detenerme a pensar en mi potencial vida romántica, Vicki. Por un lado, es demasiado pronto y, por otro, quien quiera que haya matado a Lana y a Lucas aún está suelto. "

"Puedes posponerlo, Chloe, pero una vez que hayas superado esto, deberás enfrentar lo que sea que sientes por él. "


	22. Cymbopogon Nardus

**CAPÍTULO 22:** Cymbopogon Nardus

_La Mansión de Bruce Wayne_

"Sabía que Alfred era un hombre de muchos talentos, pero no que fuera un cocinero tan estupendo, " Lex alabó al fiel mayordomo de Bruce.

"Tengo un chef de primera clase que me traje de Francia hace dos años pero, cada vez que se toma el día libre, Alfred hace su magia con las ollas y las cacerolas. Te idolatra, Lex. Jamás cocina cuando hay invitados. "

"Bueno, he intentado robártelo en el pasado. Es el mejor de los sirvientes- aunque no puedo pensar en él como servil. Siento un gran respeto por el hombre."

"Sabes, Lex, el que tú aceptaras la invitación a cenar de esta noche me sorprendió. Y luego recibí una llamada de Vicki para preguntarme si ibas a pasar la noche aquí, y las cosas se pusieron bastante interesantes. ¿Cómo es que has relegado tu rol de protector esta noche? "

"Estaba por salir para la oficina cuando llegó Vicki y se ofreció a quedarse a dormir. "

"Eso no es lo que ella dijo. Me comentó, en un lenguaje muy colorido, que la convenciste para que hiciera de niñera. "

"Se podía haber negado. "

"¿Qué ocurre contigo y con Chloe, Lex ? "

"Escucha, Bruce. A pesar de que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, no está en mí discutir asuntos personales con nadie. Por favor, no te ofendas. Ahora, si prefieres que me quede en otra parte esta noche, simplemente dilo y me registro en el Gotham Plaza. "

"Eres bienvenido a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Lex. No era mi intención entrometerme. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. ¿Qué tal si probamos un bourbon de los ´40?"

"Suena fantástico. "

"Hablé con Gordon esta mañana, "agregó, sirviendo dos vasos."Hay algunas novedades sobre el caso. Encontraron evidencia en el techo que habían pasado por alto. Estaba debajo de una rejilla. Cymbopogon nardus. "

"¿Lemoncillo? "

"Sí, también llamado ' citronella '. "

"Se usa mucho en la cocina oriental. ¿Cómo llegó al techo? ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Bruce? "

"¿Que el francotirador lo trajo? Sí. "

"¿Le han hecho pruebas? "

"Rastros está trabajando en el ADN para ver si encuentran huellas de epiteliales o algo que nos permita identificar al asesino a sueldo. "

"¿Y qué hay de la saliva? "

"¿Saliva? "

"Sí, leí en alguna parte que se puede masticar citronella o cardamom o para refrescar el aliento. "

"Entonces estamos buscando a un francotirador con mal aliento. "

"Es posible. No sería exagerado, ¿o sí?"

"Tu equipo de investigadores ha compartido con mis hombres los informes sobre la explosión del auto. Han encontrado algo muy interesante en las fotos. Permíteme que te muestre, " dijo Bruce, sacando las imágenes del primer cajón de su escritorio. "Ten, toma la lupa. Mira los restos del dispositivo explosivo. ¿Qué ves retorcido en el resorte? "

"¿Lemoncillo chamuscado? "

"Parece que nuestro francotirador es quién colocó la bomba. "

"Siento molestarlos, " murmuró Alfred desde la puerta del estudio."Amo Bruce, hay una llamada que debe atender. "

"¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, Alfred. Dí que estaré allí en un par de minutos, " le ordenó al mayordomo. " Lex, discúlpame, debo responder esta llamada. Hablaremos en el desayuno.¿Está bien? "

"Adelante, Bruce. Buenas noches. "

"El joven está en la Baticueva, Amo Bruce. "

"Gracias, Alfred. Puedes irte a dormir. Trabajaremos en casa esta noche. "


	23. Hermanita

**CAPÍTULO 23**: Hermanita

"¿Lois? "

"¿Chlo? ¿Qué hora es? " preguntó Lois, encendiendo el velador en la mesa de noche y tirando el despertador.

"Las dos de la madrugada en Ciudad Gótica. ¿Estabas durmiendo? "

"Estaba volando por los cielos de Metrópolis en los brazos de un hombre vistiendo capa roja, Chloe. "

"Lamento despertarte en medio de un sueño romántico, Lois, pero tengo que hablar contigo. "

"¿Está todo bien, primita?¿El bebé está bien? "

"Ambos estamos bien. ¿Has sabido de Lucy últimamente? "

"¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa, Chloe? No puedes haberme llamado a las dos de la madrugada para preguntarme cómo anda. ¿Qué es lo que no podía esperar hasta más tarde? "

"He estado trabajando en los archives que bajé de la laptop de Lucas, y pude rescatar algunos correos electrónicos que él le envió. "

"¿Y? "

"Yo no estaba al tanto de que se conocieran. Yo se la había mencionado, pero no sé cómo consiguió su dirección. Yo no la tenía, ¿y tú? "

" No. Me envía una postal ocasionalmente y me llama por teléfono cada vez que se mete en algún problema; pero la última vez que supe de ella, se escapó con uno de los autos deportivos de Lex. "

"¿Le robó a Lex? "

"Sí, es una historia larga. La bola de billar se lo tomó como un hombre. De hecho, no presentó cargos. Ahora... ¿qué querría Lucas con mi hermana? "

"Lois, necesito saber qué le robó a Lex. "

"Necesitaba dinero. Vino a Smallville escapando de unos cobradores. "

"¿Qué clase de deudas tenía, Lois ? "

"Deudas de juego. "

"¿Deudas de juego? Mi esposo y Lucy tenía un vicio caro en común. Lex y yo descubrimos que él estaba en problemas con la mafia china. "

"¿La mafia china? ¿Cómo se involucró con ellos? "

"Poker. Era un habitué en las mesas de poker en una casa de juegos china llamada ' Yang ' aquí en Ciudad Gótica. Están relacionados con la mafia. "

"¡Dios! ¿En qué está metida ahora? Nunca va a aprender. ¿Qué se supone que le diga al General? Me va a comer viva. "

"Lois, no te puede echar la culpa de lo que sea que Lucy esté haciendo al otro lado del Atlántico. "

"Dícelo cuando lo veas la próxima, Chlo. "

"Escucha, tengo que decodificar algunos de los mensajes todavía pero, mientras tanto, me gustaría que vieras si puedes rastrearla. Sabes con quienes se ve usualmente. Haz algunas llamadas, Lois. No va a sonar tan sospechoso si eres tú quien está tratando de contactarla. "

La llamada de Chloe había dejado a Lois intranquila y, después de dar vueltas en la cama durante una hora, se levantó para buscar su agenda telefónica. Suiza estaba en otro huso horario después de todo, así es que no molestaría a ninguno de los amigos del jet set de Lucy mientras dormían. Las primeras nueve llamadas fueron infructuosas pero tuvo suerte con la décima chica que atendió el teléfono. Sarah MacAllister era la única amiga de Lucy que la había visto recientemente. De hecho, le confesó a Lois- cuya voz reconoció de inmediato, que Lucy estaba oculta en una cabaña que la familia de Sarah tenía cerca de Gstaad. No sabía con certeza en qué estaba involucrada Lucy pero se había dado cuenta de que estaba en verdaderos problemas. Sarah era la única amiga de la hermana de Lois que estaba al tanto de su adicción a las apuestas y la había ayudado en más de una oportunidad a saldar sus deudas de poker. A pesar de alegar no saber mucho acerca del aprieto en el que Lucy estaba, la chica MacAllister le dio a Lois un dato valioso- había visto a la menor de las Lane con Marcus Becker, un conocido cobrador que trabajaba para el crimen organizado alemán. Marcus Becker, ese nombre le traía recuerdos que Lois deseaba olvidar.

"Con el Sr Luthor, por favor. Es Lois Lane. No, señorita, no está esperando mi llamada, pero dígale quién está en la línea y deje claro que es asunto de vida o muerte. Atenderá el teléfono. Gracias, " dijo Lois a la recepcionista de Wayne Enterprises.

"¿Lois? Buenos días. Estaba en medio de una reunión importante. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? "

"¿Has hablado con Chloe esta mañana? "

"¿Chloe? No, aún no la he visto hoy. "

"¿Ya no te estás quedando en su departamento, Lex ? "

"Vicki se quedó con ella anoche. Yo tenía cosas que hacer. ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Lois ? "

"Debemos vernos. "

"Escucha, Lois. No sé qué te habrá dicho Chloe pero sean cuales sean los problemas que tengamos, los solucionaremos nosotros mismos. "

"Esto no se trata de Chloe. Bueno... no exactamente. Debo verte. "

"¿Sabe Calrk que me estás pidiendo que nos encontremos? "

"¿Clark? Yo soy mi propia dueña, Luthor. Smallville es sólo un compañero de trabajo y no le debo ninguna explicación. Además, no te estoy pidiendo una cita. Esto le concierne tanto a tu familia como a la mía. "

"OK. ¿Dónde nos vemos? ¿Estás en Metrópolis ? "

"El helicopter del Daily Planet me llevará a Ciudad Gótica en una hora. Acabo de venderle a Perry una historia sobre una exclusiva, así es que agárrate porque me vas a tener que conceder una entrevista. "

"Lo discutiremos después, Lois. Te espero en el helipuerto de Wayne. "

"Nos vemos dentro de una hora. "

La llamada de Lois lo había tomado por sorpresa. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la conversación que había tenido con Chloe hacía dos noches. Decididamente no tenía ganas de discutir su vida privada con la molesta prima de Chloe, y menos aún escuchar sus sermones- eso lo hacía mejor él mismo. Sin embargo, su urgencia y su afirmación de que quería hablar de algo serio que concernía a ambas familias lo pusieron a pensar. ¿Qué podría haber descubierto ahora la periodista estrella del Daily Planet?


	24. Dando Parte

**CAPÍTULO 24:** Dando Parte

_La Baticueva_

"¿Lavado de dinero, Bruce ? " preguntó Clark con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí. Lucas usó varias subsidiarias de Wayne Enterprises para reciclar fondos para los chinos. Los números no mienten. Hizo honor a su apellido, sin embargo. Era un tipo inteligente. Las eligió con cuidado y distribuyó el dinero entre ellas sabiamente. "

"¿Por qué se detuvo? "

"Temor a que lo atraparan en algún momento. Utilizó mis compañías durante sólo dos meses. "

"¿Cómo se rebajó a esto? ¿Cómo pudo poner a Chloe en peligro? ¿Crees que Lex estaba involucrado? "

"Lucas les debe haber adeudado un montón de dinero, y supongo que le ofrecieron cancelar la deuda a cambio de un pequeño favor. En lo que concierne a Lex, no, no creo que supiera en qué andaba Lucas."

"Pero ahora es tu socio. ¿Qué mejor manera de perpetrar el hecho que estar dentro de Wayne Enterprises ? "

"No dejes que el resentimiento te ciegue, Clark. Lex entró en esta sociedad el día en que asesinaron a Lucas y, siendo mi principal competidor, siempre me he mantenido al tanto de sus negocios. Debería haber prestado más atención al Luthor pequeño, sin embargo. "

"¿Tienes novedades del laboratorio de la Policía Científica? "

"Sí, controlaron con CODIS la saliva que obtuvieron de las muestras de lemoncillo que le di a Gordon. Obtuvieron una coincidencia- Chung Yang. "

"¿Yang como en la casa de juego? "

"Sí. Aparentemente, no confían en extraños para hacer su trabajo sucio. Gordon y SWAT están hacienda una redada en ' Yang ' en este preciso momento. Hay suficiente evidencia para ponerlos entre rejas. Ahora, dime, ¿qué descubriste cuando seguiste al representante de la mafia que habías visto salir de la casa de juegos?"

"Tomó un jet privado a Shanghai, así es que lo seguí. "

"Eres un bastardo afortunado. Con todo el dinero a mi disposición nunca puedo evitar pasar por la Aduana. "

"Bueno, jamás lo había pensado, " dijo Clark con una sonrisa. "Ahora... como te estaba diciendo... lo seguí, y una limosina lo condujo a un edificio impresionante del centro de la ciudad a donde se encontró con su jefe. Escuché la reunión y me sonaron bastante enojados. Parece que los jefes esperaban que él consiguiera los fondos que les habían robado. "

"¡Entonces Lucas no les devolvió el dinero! No me sorprende que fueran tras de Lex. Querían asustar al muchacho matando a su hermano mayor,. Y terminaron despertando a un tigre dormido. No conocen a Lex Luthor en absoluto ... . ¿Esa es la única información que escuchaste? "

"No. Hablaron de la Llanura de Manchuria. "

"¿La Llanura de Manchuria has dicho? "

"Sí. Dijeron que estaban retrasados, que tenían un cronograma y que sus clientes se estaban poniendo nerviosos. Después, un tipo gordo que parecía ser una suerte de padrino mencionó un nombre. No lo recuerdo exactamente. Déjame ver...... Da Hymn... no... Da Gingham. "

"¿Da Hinggan ? "

"Sí, ese es. ¿Conoces a esa persona? "

"No es una ´persona´. Es una ´cosa´. Estaba hablando de la Llanura de Da Hinggan. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante, Clark. "


	25. La Conexión Suiza

**CAPÍTULO 25: **La Conexión Suiza

Lois llegó a Ciudad Gótica cincuenta y cinco minutes después de que el helicóptero dejara el helipuerto del Diario El Planeta. Lex ya la estaba esperando y le sugirió mantener la conversación en otro parte- no quería que las cámaras o los micrófonos ocultos de Wayne registrasen la charla. Por lo tanto, caminaron hasta un pequeño café a dos cuadras de distancia.

"¿Marcus Becker? Tu hermana nunca va a aprender la lección, " aseveró Lex con el ceño fruncido.

"Escucha. Sé que Lucy te debe $50.000 y un auto deportivo, Lex. "

"Sólo $50.000. Recuperé el auto. Lo abandonó y se escape con los bonos al portador. A decirte la verdad, ya los había olvidado. "

"Bueno, las ventajas de ser un apestoso multimillonario, supongo. "

"Mencionaste algo acerca de un asunto que concernía a ambas familias. Hasta el momento, no veo la conexión. "

"Chloe encontró algunos correos electrónicos inquietantes que se escribieron mi hermanita y tu hermano pequeño. Mi prima dijo que estaban escritos en código, lo que hace que las cosas parezcan más misteriosas. "

"Tu hermana tenía debilidad por las apuestas Fuertes como mi hermano, y dijiste que la vieron con Marcus Becker en varias oportunidades. "

"Correcto, pero hay algo más, Lex. Investigué algo antes de volar hasta aquí. La organización criminal con la que Becker está aún relacionado está bajo investigación por estar supuestamente involucrada en una red de tráfico internacional de gemas de grandes proporciones. "

"¿Gemas ? "

"Sí, gemas, Luthor. Piedras preciosas."

"Toma tu saco y tu cartera. Veremos a Chloe, " dijo Lex, poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta y cubrir la propina.

Quince minutes más tarde, Lex y un mareada Lois estacionaron delante del edificio de departamentos de Chloe.

"Dios mío, Luthor. Me pregunto como has logrado mantener la licencia de conducir hasta ahora. Tu cerebro va terminar estampado en una pared uno de estos días, " dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y agarrando la manija para abrir la puerta.

"Aguarda un minuto, Lois, " murmuró Lex, mirando en el espejo retrovisor. "Espera aquí. Enseguida regreso, " dijo, abriendo la puerta del acompañante y caminando hacia el automovil gris estacionado unos metros más atrás.

Lex se acercó al Ford con cuidado y golpeo en la ventanilla del acompañante para llamar la atención del conductor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Alertado por la inmovilidad del hombre, dio la vuelta y rompió la ventanilla con el codo para destrabar la puerta. El guardaespaldas tenía una herida profunda en el bazo. Lex colocó dos dedos en el cuello para controlar el pulso; estaba muerto.

"¡Oye, Luthor! ¿Quién ese hombre? " preguntó Lois, acercándose. "¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? "agregó, corriendo detrás de Lex, quien se precipitó al edificio de Chloe con el corazón en un puño.

"Ese hombre era uno de mis guardaespaldas pagos, Lois, " respondió Lex, subiendo los escalones de a dos. "¡Dios! " exclamó, viendo al otro hombre de seguridad tendido en el pasillo. "También está muerto, "aseveró antes de correr al departamento de Chloe.

"¡Prima!¿Estás allí? " gritó Lois, estirando el cuello por encima del hombro de Lex.

"¿Chloe, dónde estás? " preguntó Lex nervioso, recorriendo el departamento con la Mirada. "¡Chloe! "gritó cuando vio a la joven tendida en el piso junto a la cama."¡Chloe, despierta! " le suplicó.

"¡Aquí va! "dijo Lois, tirando agua fría sobre el rostro de su prima.

"¿Chloe, estás bien? " preguntó Lex, fulminando a Lois con la mirada.

"¿Qué? Funcionó, ¿no ? "le espetó Lois.

"Apareció un hombre. Rompió la cerradura y entró mientras yo estaba tomando una siesta, " explicó Chloe nerviosa.

"Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, Chloe, " la interrumpió Lex, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"No, no. Estoy perfectamente bien, Lex, " dijo, sentándose en la cama.

"¿Te tocó, Chloe ? "

"Me aferró y me zarandeó. Dijo que quería que le devolviera el dinero de ellos. Le dije que no sabía donde estaba, pero me contestó que no me creía porque mi esposo y mi prima, Lucy Lane, estaban en esto juntos, " respondió Chloe, mirando a Lex y a Lois. "Dijo que me daría cuarenta y ocho horas o que me mostraría lo que es el verdadero dolor, "agregó, tragando saliva nerviosamente.

"No te va a tocar un pelo si tengo voz en el asunto, " la calmó, sentándose a su lado y colocándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

" Lois, Lucy era el contacto de Lucas en Suiza. Él no la buscó. Los hombres a los que les debe dinero le dieron el nombre de ella a la mafia china, y la gente de ' Yang ' le pasó su cuenta de correo electrónico a mi esposo. Los usaban a ambos para lavar el dinero que obtenían con sus negocios sucios. Lucy era la encargada de hacer los depósitos en las cuentas suizas una vez que el dinero había sido lavado " explicó Chloe.

"¿Lavado de dinero? El General va a reunir un pelotón de fusilamiento esta vez, "dijo Lois con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué haces, Lex ? " le preguntó Chloe cuando lo vio discar un número en su teléfono movil.

"Llamar a Gordon, Chloe. Los dos hombres que había dejado para protegerte están muertos, y a tí te han atacado en casa. Te voy a llevar a lo de Bruce. No te puedes quedar más en este departamento . Arma una valija. Lois, ¿puedes darle una mano? Tengo que hacer otra llamada. "

"Seguro. Vamos, prima, " contestó Lois, tomando la valija y colocándola sobre la cama.

"Apúrense, muchachas. Nos detendremos en el hospital and de ir a la casa de Bruce. "

"Y ate he dicho que estoy bien, Lex, " respondió Chloe testaruda.

"No discutas conmigo esta vez, Chloe. "

"Lo siento. "

"Esta bien, querida. Todo acabará pronto, te lo prometo. "

"Lo siento por todo. Por Lucas... y por las cosas que dije..., " se interrumpió.

"Ve, Chloe, " le respondió, mirándola a los ojos. "No tienes la culpa de nada, " le dijo cuando se alejó.

"¿Wayne ? Soy Lex. Escucha, voy a llevar a Chloe a tu casa. Han irrumpido en su departamento y mis dos guardaespaldas están muertos. La mafia china ha enviado a alguien para asustarla. Nos han dado cuarenta y ocho horas. Tenemos que hablar, amigo mío."


	26. Crimen Resuelto

**CAPÍTULO 26:** Crimen Resuelto

_La Mansión de Bruce Wayne_

"¿Desde cuándo sabes que mi hermano pequeño estaba usando tus compañías, Bruce ? "

"Desde hace poco. Lucas puede haber sido un bastardo, pero hizo honor a su apellido. Era condenadamente inteligente. Yo no hubiera descubierto nada si no hubiera sabido qué buscar. "

" Chloe ha hecho otro descubrimiento, Bruce. Una sociedad entre la mafia china y el sindicato del crimen organizado de Alemania. Usaban a la hermana de Lois, Lucy, para depositar el dinero lavado en bancos suizos."

"Tu cuñada decodificó los correos electrónicos, ¿no? No me mires así, Lex. Yo hubiera sido descuidado si no hubiera hecho analizar la laptop de tu hermano. "

"Hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, Bruce. Pero hay un pequeño detalle que no estaba en los correos electrónicos. Tráfico de gemas. "

"¿Piedras preciosas? "

"Sí, los alemanes están involucrados. "

"Bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido. La mafia china tenía una operación a gran escala en las llanuras de Manchuria pero la explotación minera intensiva ha agotado los depósitos. Estaban planeando trasladar todo a la cordillera de Da Hinggan con la idea de localizar nuevas minas para extraer las gemas que sus clientes están pidiendo con urgencia. Es un negocio multimillonario, Lex. "

"¡Minería! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¿Tu gente analizó los correos electrónicos de mi hermano? "

"Están trabajando en ellos. ¿Por qué? "

"Chloe rastreó una cuenta sin identificar con la que Lucas solía comunicarse. Está localizada en Beijing y la mayor parte de la información que intercambiaron tenía que ver con el proyecto ' Terra '. "

"¿Con ' Terra ' ? "

"Dijiste que los chinos estaban tratando de localizar nuevas zonas mineras, ¿cierto? Nuestros satélites harían la búsqueda más veloz. Sólo necesitaban que Lucas les proveyera los códigos para corregir la órbita y, voilà, los podían utilizar para ubicar depósitos minerales. ¡Dios, Bruce ! Todas estas muertes y tanto sufrimiento por un depósito de piedras. No sé si voy a poder perdonar a Lucas por lo que ha hecho. "

"El asesino a sueldo y los gerentes de Yang ya están bajo custodia. Ahora debemos dejar las cosas a la Interpol y a los alemanes. Sé qué te gustaría hacer, Lex, pero créeme… nada te va a regresar a tu futura esposa y a tu hijo por nacer. Deja la justicia en manos del poder judicial, amigo mío. "

"La justicia no se imparte en una sala de tribunales, Bruce, " espetó Lex.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Lex ? ¿Matarlos? ¿Contratar a un asesino a sueldo como hicieron ellos? Tú mismo lo dijiste: toda esta matanza por unos pocos pedazos de piedra. Piensa en lo que tienes, Lex, no en lo que has perdido. "

"Me han quitado todo, Bruce, " dijo un emotivo Lex.

"¿Es eso cierto, Lex ? " preguntó el multimillonario de Ciudad Gótica, mirando hacia el primer piso de la mansión donde Chloe ocupaba una habitación.


	27. Distancia

**CAPÍTULO 27:** Distancia

_El nuevo departamento de Chloe- Cuatro meses más tarde_

"¿Qué ocurre, cariño? Has estado llorando otra vez, ¿no? " preguntó Vicki Vale, palmeándole la espalda a una Chloe con nueve meses de embarazo.

"Las hormonas, Vicki. Están descontroladas. Ni siquiera puedo hojear una maldita revista de historietas en la biblioteca sin largarme a llorar. "

"¿Historietas? ¿Y desde cuándo te interesan las historietas " preguntó Vicki con el ceño fruncido.

"Es una forma de decir, " soltó, sonrojándose.

"Correcto. ¿Has sabido de él últimamente? "

"¿De Clark?

"¿Clark? ¿El chico de ojos azules otra vez? ¡No, Chloe, no de Clark ! ¡De Él con ´E´ mayúscula! Tú sabes, un joven alto y buen mozo con una chequera gorda una sonrisa matadora. "

"No, desapareció. Me envió las llaves y los papeles del Nuevo departamento, abrió una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre- en la que hace depósitos mensuales que nunca toco- y cortó toda comunicación entre nosotros como lo hizo hace casi doce años, " respondió con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas

"El hecho de que no haya llamado por teléfono o de que no haya venido a Ciudad Gótica estos últimos cuatro meses no significa que no se interese por ti. ¿Sabías que llama a Bruce a la oficina todos los días? "

"Están hacienda negocios juntos, Vicki. Por supuesto que lo llama."

"Sí, es cierto pero siempre pregunta por ti y el bebé antes de colgar. ¡Te ayuda a mantenerte, por Dios Santo, Chloe! ¡Cómo puedes creer que no le importas! "

"La experiencia, Vicki. Él pagó todo cuando yo iba a testificar en el juicio de Lionel. Me mimó, y durante todo un año jugó conmigo y, luego, cuando su papá fue sentenciado, se olvidó completamente de mí. "

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué se comportó de esa manera, Chloe? "

"Los Luthor usan a la gente y luego, los descartan cuando dejan de serles útiles. Está arraigado en Lex, Vicki. "

"Tú no crees eso. Es tu dolor el que habla. Lucas también era un Luthor, ¿recuerdas? Él no se acercó a ti para usarte. "

"Quizás no, pero me mintió todo el tiempo. Nos puso a mí, al bebé y a gente que quiero, en peligro. "

"Piensa en eso, entonces, Chloe. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Lex en el lugar de Lucas? Una vez que hayas obtenido la respuesta a esa pregunta, comprenderás por que sé comportó de esa manera hace doce años. "

La oficina de Lex en Luthorcorp- dos días después

Era el mediodía y Lex le estaba dando un apretón de manos a los holandeses que habían provisto la tecnología electrónica para los satélites de Terra, cuando Lionel salió del ascensor privado y caminó hacia la oficina de su hijo.

"Sr Van der Hoven, Sr Magnusson, ha sido un placer como siempre. Los veo en dos semanas entonces, " dijo Lex, acompañándolos al ascensor."Papá, ¿qué te trae a Metrópolis? "preguntó una vez que se hubieron cerrado las puertas. ¿Qué te puede haber arrancado del lado de la hogareña Martha Kent ? "

"Aún tengo una oficina aquí, hijo, y tenemos una corporación que administrar. "

"¿No estás satisfecho con los números trimestrales? La Planta de Fertilizantes está andando bien, y he logrado mantener las ganancias sin despidos. "

"No estoy aquí para hablar de fríos números, hijo, " respondió Lionel, depositando un Delgado paquete contra la pared.

"¿Qué es eso? " preguntó Lex extrañado.

"Estoy vaciando la mansión, Lex. "

"¿La mama de Lex ya ha aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio? No me digas... has decidido ver cómo es la vida para un granjero. "

"Ahórrate la ironía, Lex. Estoy aquí para darte algo que cree te pertenece. Cuando los de la mudanza vinieron a retirar los muebles y otras cosas, vieron esto en un rincón del sótano. Me preguntaron si quería que lo llevaran con lo demás y, puesto que no sabía lo que era, les pedí que lo subieran al estudio. "

"No es mío, papá. Me llevé todo lo que me pertenecía cuando me mudé, " dijo Lex, sirviendo dos vasos de bourbon y dándole uno a Lionel.

"Nunca lo había visto antes, Lex, y no me lo podía llevar. Haz lo que quieras con él por favor, pero recuerda que... la vida continua, hijo. No la desperdicies, " aseveró, apoyando el vaso sobre el escritorio antes de retirarse.

Lex acabó la bebida de un sorbo y miró el paquete con emociones encontradas. Sabía lo que era, y había decidido dejarlo. Había estado guardado en ese sótano diez meses, y hubiera quedado allí sis u padre no hubiera decidido mudarse.

Después de dudar un largo rato, tomo el paquete, lo colocó sobre el escritorio y rasgó el papel. Sintió que el dolor y el amor lo envolvían y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejó que las emociones reprimidas afloraran. Lloró por todo lo que había perdido y por todas las oportunidades que había desperdiciado hasta que, un cuarto de hora más tarde, su línea privada sonó y escuchó a Bruce Wayne decir: "Ya es hora, Lex. "


	28. Regalos

**CAPÍTULO 28**: Regalos

_Memorial Hospital de Ciudad Gótica_

Chloe rompió aguas alrededor de las seis de la mañana, despertando a los habitantes de la Mansión Wayne y al siempre servicial mayordomo Alfred. Él fue quien se hizo cargo de la situación porque Bruce resultó ser un inutil alrededor de una mujer en la dulce espera. Fue Alfred quien trajo el auto al frente de la casa y la ayudó a subir para conducirla al hospital. Mientras tanto, Vicki, que había concurrido con Chloe a las clases de pre-parto durante dos meses, apareció en el hospital a alrededor de las ocho. Cuatro horas más tarde, Chloe estaba lista para la sala de parto, y a las doce y cuarto, nacía Alexandra Lillian Luthor.

Lex llegó a Ciudad Gótica a la una y Bruce, que había visitado a la paciente para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, lo llevó en auto al hospital. A Chloe le habían dado una habitación privada en el Ala Wayne del Gotham Memorial y había recibido tratamiento VIP. Bruce no lo habría querido de otro modo y sabía que Lex apreciaría sus esfuerzos.

"¡Hola, Lex ! " exclamó Vicki, saliendo de la habitación de Chloe. " Me alegro de que lograras venir. "

"¿Cómo están? " preguntó Lex con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ella está exhausta pero bien. Y la bebé es perfectamente saludable, " respondió una sonriente Vicki. "Chloe está durmiendo ahora, pero me gustaría estirar las piernas. ¿Te importaría hacerle compañía un rato, Lex? "

"No, Vicki. Me agradaría mucho, " le contestó.

Lex entró a la habitación y posó su mirada en la joven que yacía dormida. Se acerco a la cama y, mirándola de cerca, retiró algunos cabellos de su frente. A pesar de las largas horas de trabajo de parto, brillaba, rebosaba salud. ´Radiante´había sido siempre el adjetivo que le venía en mente a Lex para describir la apariencia de Chloe. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, e irradiaba calidez. Él podía deleitarse horas en esa calidez.

"¿Lex? " murmuró adormilada.

"Hola, Chloe. ¿Cómo estás? "

"Viniste, " sonrió.

"¿Creíste que no iba a venir? "le preguntó Lex dolido.

"Vicki dijo que lo harías, peo yo tenía mis dudas, "le confesó. "Nunca telefoneaste o viniste de visita. Creía que se estaba repitiendo la vieja historia, " agregó con ojos llorosos.

"Chloe, te debo una explicación. "

"No hay necesidad de explicar. El pasado, pasado está. Lo que importa es que estás aquí ahora. "

"No, Chloe. Para comenzar de cero, las cosas entre nosotros tienen que estar claras. Debes saber por qué hice lo que hice hace doce años. "

"Creo que lo sé ahora, Lex. Vicki me hizo pensar. Tenías miedo, ¿verdad? "

"Sí, le tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Tenía miedo de arruinar tu futuro. Tenías una carrera tan prometedora por delante. Creía que te asfixiaría con mis demandas emocionales. Tenías razón esa noche en el restaurante cuando hablaste de ¨la necesidad¨. Necesito que me necesiten, Chloe. Es la parte egoísta en mí. Lana me necesitaba y, cuando el juicio de papá acabó, tu ya no me necesitabas. "

"¿Es así como te ves, Lex ? ¿Cómo alguien descartable? "

"Antes de llegar a Smallville, había tenido un único amigo de verdad, un chico llamado Duncan, alguien que vio en mi algo más que mi apellido y mis millones. La gente siempre se me ha acercado por interés, Chloe."

"Yo no era toda la gente, Lex. No soy toda la gente. Te necesitaba, sí, pero luego de trabajar un año juntos para poner a tu papá tras las rejas esa necesidad se transformó en algo más. ¿Fue porque te sentiste indigno de ese sentimiento que me alejaste? "

"Creí haber respondido a esa pregunta, Chloe, cuando te dije que a veces se deben hacer concesiones. No importaba lo que deseaba entonces, había mucho más en juego que mis sentimientos por tí, Chloe, " dijo Lex, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo un paquete envuelto para regalo. "Te he traído algo. "

"No era necesario que me trajeras nada, Lex. El que estés aquí es regalo suficiente, " murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Tómalo, por favor. Quiero que lo tengas, " respondió con ojos nublados. "Por favor, Chloe. Sígueme la corriente. "

"Está bien. Veamos qué tenemos aquí, " dijo, rasgando el papel para descubrir una madona del Renacimiento. "¡Dios mío, Lex ! " exclamó, con la voz ahogada. "No puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado. Debería estar en un museo, Lex, donde la gente lo pudiera ver. Además, no podría pagar la prima del seguro, y no digas que tú lo harías porque ..., " dijo atropelladamente Chloe antes de que Lex la detuviese colocándole un dedo en los labios.

"Es un regalo muy especial para un momento muy especial. Lo compré el día en que murió Lana. Iba a ser su regalo de bodas, pero nunca me atreví a mirarlo hasta esta mañana. "

"Discúlpenme, " dijo una enfermera, abriendo un poco la puerta. ¨Es hora de darle de comer, Sra Luthor, " dijo, entrando con un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

"Seguro. Adelante, " dijo Chloe, tomando a la bebé.

"Es hermosa, Chloe, " dijo Lex con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla de la bebé. "¿Ya has elegido un nombre? "

"Alexandra Lillian es su nombre, " respondió, mirando a los ojos de la niña. "Va a ser pelirroja como todos los Luthor según parece. "

"Tiene los ojos de la mamá. Son verdes como los tuyos. "

"Bueno, tendremos que esperar para estar seguros. Sabes, el color de ojos cambia en los primeros meses. "

"¿Chloe? "

"¿Sí? " dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Estás dispuesta a darnos una segunda oportunidad?" le preguntó él, suplicándole con la mirada.

"Nunca ruegues, Lex. Una vez te dije que te merecías algo más que la gratitud de una mujer. Eres un hombre digno, Lex. Sí, nos daré otra oportunidad, " le respondió, acariciando su mejilla con la mano y dándole un breve beso en la boca.


	29. Epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 29:** Epílogo

_**DURO GOLPE PARA LA MAFIA CHINA Y EL SINDICATO DEL CRIMEN ORGANIZADO ALEMÁN:**_ El encapotado de Ciudad Gótica y el Hombre de Acero de Metrópolis ayudan a revelar el misterio detrás de los asesinatos de los Luthor.

por Vicki Vale

Diez meses atrás Metrópolis y el pueblo del medio-este de Kansas Smallville quedó conmocionado con la muerte trágica y prematura de la prometida embarazada de Alexander Joseph Luthor, Lana Lang, como resultado de una bomba plantada en un vehículo que- de acuerdo a recientes revelaciones- había tenido por objetivo asesinar al propio multimillonario.

La familia Luthor sufrió otra pérdida fatal seis meses después cuando el menor de la descendencia de Lionel Luthor fue muerto de un balazo por un francotirador cuando salía de Wayne Enterprises con su hermano mayor. Lucas Luthor murió casi instantáneamente en brazos del Presidente de la Lexcorp, dejando viuda a su esposa embarazada- la joven reportera Chloe Sullivan- a quien desposara hace un año.

Luego de cuatro meses de un intenso trabajo detectivesco, la investigación policial ha sido cerrada. El herido multimillonario de Metrópolis aunó esfuerzos con su amigo del internado y socio de negocios, Bruce Wayne, para descubrir la verdad detrás de los dos asesinatos. Su investigación privada recibió la colaboración de la ingeniosa viuda Luthor y de su propia prima, la famosa reportera del Daily Planet Lois Lane, así como de dos de los héroes más queridos por los E.E.U.U., Batman y Superman.

La investigación reveló conexiones con una casa de juego local llamada Yang- que el difunto Lucas Luthor solía frecuentar- y la mafia china. El más joven de los Luthor habría aparentemente incurrido en grandes deudas que lo convirtieron en presa facil para los inescrupulosos chinos. No pudiendo cancelarlas, se vio forzado a usar su empleo en Wayne Enterprises para lavar dinero del crimen organizado a través de sus empresas más pequeñas. Una vez que los dólares eran lavados, un contacto en Suiza- Lucy Lane, la prima de su esposa. La también apostadora Lane estaba a cargo de realizar los depósitos en cuentas secretas. La prima de la Srta Chloe Sullivan estaba siendo coaccionada por el sindicato del crimen organizado alemán para tomar parte en el plan como una manera de cancelar sus propias deudas de juego.

Los asesinatos de la Srta Lang y Lucas Luthor fueron ambos accidentes desafortunados, según Chung Yang, el hombre que plantó la bomba en el Porsche de Alexander J. Luthor y quien- al haber fallado en el primer intento para matarlo- cometió una segunda tentativa desde la terraza de Galaxy Enterprises en Ciudad Gótica. Confesó que el plan de los Yang había sido asesinar al primogénito y heredero de Lionel Luthor para forzar al joven Lucas a devolver el dinero lavado que él y su cómplice se habían guardado para sí.

Al analizar los archives en la laptop de su difunto esposo, la intrépida reportera de Ciudad Gótica, Chloe Sullivan, encontró información inquietante que ha ayudado a la INTERPOL, y a la policía de Alemania y China a desarticular una red internacional de contrabando de gemas de grandes proporciones. Los criminales chino-japoneses involucrados en la operación también estaban planeando chantajear al menor de los Luthor para tener acceso al más reciente proyecto de la Wayne Enterprises y de la Lexcorp, ' Terra '. Este nuevo satélite le hubiera provisto a la organización de valiosa información para localizar las piedras preciosas que el mercado clandestino les estaba pidiendo.

La INTERPOL ha informado en un reciente comunicado de prensa que toda la organización fue desmantelada la semana pasada y que las personas en custodia policial tendrán audiencias dentro de dos semanas. Se espera que Alexander Joseph Luthor haga una aparición en la audiencia de Lucy Lane para abogar en su favor.

Esta reportera volará a Berlín la semana próxima para cubrir la historia y mantener a sus lectores informados de los últimos pormenores.

Nota del autor: nuestras sinceras felicitaciones a nuestra colega reportera, la Srta Chloe Sullivan-Luthor,por su reciente maternidad. La Srta Alexandra Lillian Luthor nació en el hospital Gotham Memorial poco después del mediodía de ayer.

_**ALEXANDRA LILLIAN LUTHOR**_

Amada hija de Lucas y Chloe

Nació ayer en Ciudad Gótica por la mañana.

Que traiga dicha y Consuelo a los Luthor

en estas horas tan especiales.

Con amor,

**CLARK KENT Y LOIS LANE**


End file.
